The Last Question
by RegalBean
Summary: When somehow cursed to blurt out embarrassing and inappropriate questions, Emma Swan turns to the only person in town with the ability to help her: Regina Mills. {SwanQueen}
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is meant to be a funny and fluffy fic with eventual SwanQueen. I'm unsure whether to continue with this so if you like it let me know in the reviews and I'll post the next chapter. x_

A knock on the door had Regina scowling to herself, not in the mood for company, certainly not from someone who was banging on the door with as much decorum as a dog humping a plant pot. The scowl on her face became more pronounced as she swung the door open, only to find herself face to face with the saviour.

"Ms Swan."

Regina sneered the name, taking in Emma's dishevelled appearance with an arched brow. She decided not to question Emma's unusual attendance at her mansion, but instead vocalise her contempt at the saviour showing up unannounced and unwanted. She said her name with enough venom to make the imbecile at her door as uncomfortable as possible. She wasn't angry as such, simply not in the mood to talk, argue or whatever the blonde wanted.

"Hey Regina..." Stammered the saviour with downcast eyes, shifting from foot to foot.

The absence of Emma's usual cockiness that Regina had come both to associate with her as well as despise and maybe even admire was shockingly absent today. This intrigued Regina enough to treat the saviour with a modicum of respect.

"How can I help you, Ms Swan?"

The detectable change in the mayor's voice caused Emma's green orbs to snap up from her shoes, meeting Regina's dark eyes curiously before she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"You see... I uh have a problem. A magical problem and with Gold out of town... I well... Didn't know who else could... Well... Uh.. help?"

Emma finished her barely coherent request with a small shrug, feigning disinterest in Regina's answer. Her panic stricken eyes, however, gazing into Regina's own alerted the mayor to the fact that something quite serious was wrong.

"You better come in Miss Swan."

Regina spoke with a small frown plastering her rouged lips, intrigue overruling her desire to send her visitor away.

Although she and Emma had been getting along fairly well the past few months, they certainly wouldn't label themselves as friends. Merely co-parents, attempting to be civil for the sake of their son. Regina still found the saviour and especially her idiot parents annoying and resented the amount of time they spent with _her_ son. If she was honest with herself she did not hate Emma, the saviour didn't hold herself with the same self-righteousness as her parents. But she was still overly confident and Regina did not like the fact that Emma Swan was not intimidated by her the same way everyone else was. Well... She wasn't usually anyway.

Emma ambled into the mansion, immediately taking a seat on the sofa without invitation, her nervousness making her oblivious to the flicker of annoyance that crossed Regina's face at the presumptuous of that action.

"Magical problem. Explain."

Regina wasted no time with pleasantries. She considered herself a busy woman with little time for small talk. Taking a seat on the sofa, leaving a wide girth between herself and the blonde, she waited impatiently for Emma to start talking.

"Well it started on Wednesday…"

Emma muttered as she began recounting her experience with a small frown.

"Me, Mary... Uh mom and dad were having lunch together when I started feeling kinda lightheaded. That lasted for a few minutes before I just opened my mouth and started... Asking questions!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the direction this conversation was headed, wondering how on earth the saviour believed this to be a magical disaster.

Her frown deepening at Regina's expression, Emma sighed lightly before continuing.

"I literally had no control over what was coming out of my mouth. Regina it was crazy! If I didn't get an _honest_ answer immediately, things started... Exploding..."

Emma winced at the memory of David and Mary Margaret's faces when there was a loud bang and the toaster exploded into a million pieces.

"... And the questions..."

Emma groaned lightly, suppressing the urge to put her face in her hands.

"They were just... Unbelievable. Very, very inappropriate. Disturbing actually. Regina you have to help me..."

Unimpressed, Regina stared blankly at Emma.

"What makes you think this is a magical problem and not just your incessant nosiness and need to know everyone else's business?"

"Regina. There is no way in hell I had a 'need' to know how many times a week my parents have sex, their favourite sexual position or whether they both... ... self-stimulate..."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of their shocked expressions at the questions. Her hand shot up to rub her temples, a futile attempt at rubbing away the memory of their answers that seemed to be imprinted into her brain. Oh it was so much worse than the exploding toaster.

"I see..."

Regina cleared her throat, stuck between disgust, amusement and sympathy for the woman who was clearly embarrassed and highly distressed.

"Has this occurred since then?"

"Yes... About 5 times in that day. I've had to isolate myself... After I asked Leroy... Uhm something, I realised I couldn't be in the same room as anyone anymore."

"What did you ask?"

Emma simply shook her head.

"Ms Swan, do you want my help or not...?"

Her eyes still shut, Emma relented, murmuring an answer.

"If he... Has as much hair... Down there as he has on his face."

Emma admitted what she had asked miserably, another groan escaping between her clenched teeth.

"I see..."

Regina suppressed the small laugh at the back of her throat, glancing sympathetically at the pathetic sight of Emma slumped on the sofa before her.

"Well, yes, this is a problem. I can't have you asking these sorts of questions in front of my... Our... Uh, Henry. I have never heard of such a thing happening and have no idea what may have caused it... I guess I could do some reading and see if I can find anything."

Emma's green eyes opened to stare incredulously into Regina's dark orbs, a surprised smile twitching in the corners of her lips.

"You'll help me? I thought you hated me?"

"I do. It's for Henry. You're an idiot and I have no doubt it was your own incompetence that led to this... Oddity."

 _How can such an idiot be labelled a saviour?_ Regina wondered to herself, shaking her head slightly at the woman sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Right... Well thanks anyway."

Regina simply nodded briskly. She took in Emma's grateful expression with a quick glance at her face, their eyes meeting briefly. Regina didn't care to admit to herself how pretty she thought Emma's eyes were. Perhaps she thought they were so beautiful because she was partial to cats; most cats have green eyes right? But the way Emma's eyes sparkled was...

The brunette was jolted out of her thoughts by a sudden outburst from her visitor.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed, green orbs widening to almost comical proportions as the feeling of light headedness began to take over her body.

"Ms Sw..." Regina's rebuke at her cursing was lost mid exclamation when realisation dawned on her.

" _No_!"

"I'm so sorry, in advance. But you have to answer or bad things will... Fuck, Just answer okay. Truthfully!"

Regina's horrified expression was frozen in place, the saviour's eyes had glazed over and she took on a zombie like appearance. Regina may have found it amusing under any other circumstance. Emma's glazed orbs narrowed with sudden intensity and she opened her mouth, delivering the first question to the queen who was gazing at her with trepidation.

'Have you ever wanted to fuck a woman...?'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the kind reviews, here is the second chapter as promised. If you enjoy it please leave a review letting me know what works. x_**

 _'Have you ever wanted to fuck a woman...?'_

"Ms Swan!" Regina's dark eyes glowed with fury.

"Snap out of it immediately. I refuse to take part in this."

"Answer the question, Regina."

"No!"

The lightbulb above Regina's head flickered before smashing into a million glass shards. Regina scowled and inched away from the woman on the sofa, walking briskly to stand in the kitchen.

"Fuck Regina, I don't give a shit if you're bisexual just answer!"

Regina glowered in the direction of the blonde who had followed her into the kitchen, tugging open the fridge and pulling out ingredients to make Henry's lunch, conveniently forgetting Henry was at school and lunch time was long over.

"Regina!" Emma growled out the name as the loaf of bread in Regina's hand exploded, crumbs showering the kitchen.

"Yes Ms Swan! I have." Regina snarled the words. She resented having to share personal information with her enemy and that was the only reason she was so angry. However, a part of her wondered if there was something about that particular question that made her so reluctant to answer.

Emma watched the brunette pick breadcrumbs out of her hair for half a second, noting how Regina had grown her dark locks down to her shoulders and how it caused the woman to appear softer and more vulnerable, even when angry. Before her curiosity had manifested into her facial expression, the saviour's mouth opened once again without permission.

"Do you like pineapple juice?"

"Ms Swan, this is absurd."

"All you have to do is answer! It's not a hard question, do you, or do you not like pineapple juice?"

"I don't _have_ to do anything." With a menacing scowl Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

"Sorry." The saviour winced as she appeared on her butt on the ground beside Regina, blinking around pathetically as the blue smoke disappeared from around her. Emma jumped up, trying to maintain a shred of dignity as she dusted off the dirt that had attached to her sky blue skin-tight jeans. She looked around quickly, taking in her surroundings. They were in a deserted park and Regina was sitting majestically upon a park bench as if it was a throne.

"How the hell is this even possible? You can barely light a candle with your magic!" Regina raged at her blonde companion, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"It must be part of this... Curse?" Emma blinked apologetically at the brunette, shrugging lightly and plopping down on the same bench.

"Please just answer the question; I hate not being in control of myself..."

Glancing into Emma's saddened eyes, Regina exhaled, there was something about the way those jade eyes glittered that made the mayor feel... unhinged. The electricity that exuded between the two women when staring into each-other's eyes was truly terrifying; Regina usually channelled that fear into anger. Today she just sighed and answered the saviour's question in a soft, defeated voice.

"I do not like pineapple juice."

Relief cursed through Emma's body as Regina answered and she clutched the arm of the bench as the next question tumbled out of her mouth almost immediately.

"Why do you call me 'Ms Swan', and not Emma?"

Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully before answering.

"It seems too... Personal to call you Emma. It's easier for me to maintain a safe and professional distance from you this way." Regina gazed at a dandelion absentmindedly, hoping she didn't give too much away.

"Are you scared of clowns?"

"No."

"Who was your last sexual partner?"

"Leroy."

Emma's mouth opened in shock, staring gormlessly at Regina before there was a bang and a nearby trash can exploded. Regina threw her head back and laughed musically, the sound doing unexplainable things to Emma's stomach.

"That wasn't funny!" Emma tried to sound stern, but the big grin lighting up her face made it clear the saviour was not at all angry. It was rare for Regina to even smile in Emma's presence so Emma took in the sound of Regina's laugh, hoping to preserve it in her memory.

"Graham." Regina said softly after a moment and the tension that had disappeared re-surfaced immediately.

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Losing Henry."

"Do you wax or shave?"

"Neither."

Emma stared incredulously at the smooth bare legs of the brunette, lime-green orbs lingering over the olive-toned skin for a second too long. Regina was wearing a fitted black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, it was conservative and ordinarily went down to her knees, but the way Regina had crossed her legs caused the skirt to hitch up slightly, revealing a patch of silky thigh.

"I just use magic..." Regina explained as she self-consciously smoothed down her skirt, her brow furrowed in confusion due to having observed Emma's prolonged staring at her legs.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I can't answer that." Regina muttered darkly.

"Regina, come on." Emma's gaze flitted around anxiously, wondering what would blow up if the brunette refused to answer.

Regina held up her hand. "I can't answer that, because... I don't actually hate you."

"Oh."

"Are we done?"

"What colour underwear are you wearing?"

Both women's cheeks simultaneously turned a shade of pink at the question, Regina's dark, sultry eyes rolled dramatically.

"Red, Ms Swan."

With that last confession Emma blinked and the glazed expression in her eyes disappeared and she let out a relieved sigh.

"It's over, Regina."

Regina stared at a tree past Emma's head, seemingly ignoring the blonde.

"If you changed your mind about helping... I understand." Emma offered the brunette a sincere smile, nodding once before standing up dejectedly and beginning to walk away from the bench.

"Ms swan."

Emma continued to walk, dragging her feet childishly as she wondered what the hell to do about her situation now she no longer had Regina to assist her.

"Emma."

Emma twisted round as she heard Regina address her by her first name, arching a dark blonde eyebrow at the mayor.

"I said I'd help you and I will. Come on, we're going back to the mansion."

Regina strolled over to Emma and grabbed her arm, quickly registering the hopeful smile on Emma's face and biting back her own smile before they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I just wanted to let you know about the timeframe. So this all takes place post 3A, but without the Henry-Pan body switch. Pan is gone and everyone has arrived safely to storybrooke. Enjoy Chapter 3, please review if you did. x**

* * *

Emma was restless; she had been sitting on the floor of Regina's study for over 3 hours, watching the brunette pour over numerous spell books. Emma was bored, and hungry, her stomach was growling continuously but both women chose to ignore it. She had really tried to make herself useful but hovering behind Regina, trying to read over her shoulder only made the brunette irritable.

"This is impossible." The brunette broke the silence with a growl, shutting the book in front of her and glancing bemusedly at Emma who was currently sprawled across the floor of her study, uselessly staring up at the ceiling.

"No luck?" Emma asked, disappointment lacing her words.

"What do you think?" Regina returned sarcastically, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I think you need a break. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thank you Ms Swan, I'd rather _not_ add food poisoning to my list of troubles."

"You can talk..." Emma grumbled, standing up and stretching out her stiff muscles. "I have two words for you: Apple turnover."

Regina scowled at the blonde, staring disapprovingly at her messy hair and rumpled clothes.

"Well it seems we won't be able to fix this tonight. What are we going to do with you, your parents are having Henry for dinner but he's going to come home soon."

"No, I can't be around Henry Regina. I can call Mary Margaret and have him stay the night."

Regina shook her head, a perfect brow rising at the saviour. "And where exactly are you going to be staying?"

"Umm... Here? You have a few guest rooms so I figured that..."

"Absolutely not." Interrupted Regina, a scowl etched upon her face. "I refuse to be woken up during the night with your ramblings."

"But where do you expect me to go...? I can't sleep in the park or some alleyway nor can I go back to Mary Margaret's place after what I asked on Wednesday. Regina I'm embarrassed!"

"That was 5 days ago Ms Swan, where have you been sleeping since then?"

"My bug..." Emma admitted sheepishly, knowing exactly what Regina was going to suggest next.

"Then that is where you will be sleeping tonight. I'm glad that's sorted." Regina spoke the words approvingly, standing up and swanning out of the room.

"You're gonna make me sleep in the car? My back is in pain!" The saviour whined out the words, following Regina out of the study and quickly overtaking her, spinning around and making the brunette look at her. The blonde offered Regina her best puppy dog eyes and Regina sighed audibly, refusing to meet Emma's gaze.

"That is hardly my problem, Ms Swan. I'm already helping you enough by using my valuable time to look for a cure for this curse."

"Emma. Just call me Emma, we don't have to be professional, we're friends not colleagues."

"This is not friendship." Regina was convinced Emma had said that so she would allow her to stay in the mansion. The saviour clearly didn't mean it.

"But you don't hate me..." Emma reminded Regina smugly, following the brunette who had pushed past her and began walking down the stairs of the mansion, heels tapping against each step.

"Why do you wear your heels when you're indoors?" Emma asked Regina amusedly.

Regina whipped around quickly, staring intently into the eyes of the blonde and noting with relief that she wasn't suffering one of her episodes as the glazed look had not returned to her eyes.

"Oh no... I was just asking it wasn't the... Curse." Emma spoke the words quickly, as she realised the reason for Regina's inspection.

"Haven't I answered enough of your questions for one day? I'll make you food and you can take it with you to your car." Regina had resumed walking down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her as a strong indication that she was not in the mood for the blonde's company.

Emma huffed and plopped down onto Regina's sofa dejectedly, wondering why everything was so difficult with that woman. Since they had come back from Neverland she had figured they were almost like friends and Henry had moved back in after getting tired of Mary Margaret's cramped apartment. Everything was okay between them yet Regina still insisted on being cold and distant toward the Saviour and Emma was seriously confused about why. She had previously assumed Regina simply hated who she was, but this morning had confirmed that was not the case. _So what is her problem?_ Emma mused to herself, laying across the couch and twiddling her thumbs. Was it just in her head that they had a genuine connection?

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Emma's jumble of thoughts and she leapt off of the sofa, grateful for a distraction from her boredom and confusion. Pulling open the door she came face to face with her father, a concerned expression on his face.

"Emma!" He exclaimed as he saw his daughter, his lips twisting into a smile. "Henry said you were here and Regina was helping you with your condition. So has it worked, are you better?"

"Idiot." Muttered a voice from inside the house as Emma's eyes glazed over and she held the door frame for support before words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Did you and mom have sex last night?"

"I.. Uhh no." David stepped into the mansion with a scowl on his face, directing his disappointment at the brunette who was standing behind Emma rolling her eyes disdainfully at both of them. "I thought you said you were gonna help!" David turned on the mayor, glaring at her in an accusatory manner.

"Did you mom and Henry have Chinese food for dinner?"

"Yes I was trying to help. It's not _my_ fault your idiot daughter got herself cursed." Regina scowled at the man in her home, wondering how anyone can have the audacity to act the way he did.

"Did you mom and Henry have Chinese food for dinner?" Repeated Emma desperately, grabbing David's arm.

"No Em." Charming turned to his daughter, sighing softly knowing there was nothing he could do but answer her questions.

"Have you two ever slept together?"

"No!" Came the simultaneous and equally disgusted response from both David and Regina.

"Dad what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, honey." Answered David patiently.

"Regina do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

They all jumped as a chair from the dining table exploded, David turned to Regina, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Yes." Regina amended her answer with a faux casualness, staring sourly outside the window.

"Do you guys like ducks? Fluffy baby ones?"

* * *

The questions continued for another ten minutes, finishing after David affirmed that he would give Emma his blessing if she ever wished to marry Geppetto.

"Thank God." Regina muttered as Emma lost the glazed look from her eyes and she frowned slightly, looking apologetically from Regina to her father.

"Look dad, Regina is really trying to help me and she doesn't have to. She's being an amazing friend and there was really no need to speak to her that way. I think we should be nothing but grateful to her right now."

David looked slightly ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry." He muttered gruffly, his eyes meeting Regina's. "This is just... An uncomfortable situation and I thought this problem would be solved by now."

"Ms Swan will be fine, I just need more time." Regina nodded, graciously accepting David's apology, surprising even herself. She was shocked that Emma had just stood up to her father in her defence and felt really touched. She was also musing over Emma's wording. This was the second time Emma had referred to her as her 'friend'. _Does she really mean it?_

"Look, keep Henry at yours for a few days- he'll understand- and I will fix your daughter and return her to you just as annoying as usual."

"What do you get out of it?" David eyed Regina suspiciously, his brow furrowing as he tried to determine Regina's true intentions.

"Extra proof that I really have changed, a son that views me as a hero and... Redemption."

"I'm staying here? So not in the car?" Emma beamed at the brunette.

"You better stay away for a while till this is over, her questions clearly make you feel awkward." The brunette stated the words as she began ushering David out of the door, having spent more time then was preferable with her former enemy.

"What about you Regina? You're gonna put up with all the questions?" David stared incredulously at the mayor, letting her steer him out of the mansion.

"They're nothing I can't handle. Tell Henry we love and will miss him but will see him very soon." Regina nodded before shutting the door on David and turning around to face the blonde who was staring at her in the same way her father had just been.

"You're really gonna end this. Regina I'm honestly so grateful. You're the best, seriously."

"And you're an idiot." Regina answered, uncomfortable with the compliment. "You look like a mess, you should shower. Can't have Geppetto coming round and seeing you like this." Regina teased the blonde before brushing past her before she could see the faint blush on the brunette's olive toned cheeks.

"Still better than Leroy!" Emma called after her with a small smirk, which quickly turned into a frown as she gazed at her appearance in the mirror. She had been sleeping in the car for five days and really was a mess.

Emma's stomach growled once again as the smell of Regina's cooking wafted from the kitchen and she bounded up the stairs, anxious to get her shower over with so she could eat. She ignored the part of herself that wondered if it was only the food that she was looking forward to.

 _She thinks I'm pretty!_

* * *

 ** _Coming up: flirting, fluff, food and... questions._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this chapter is very... Talky. But I hope it's okay, I wanted to develop the relationship between the two women more. There is more action in the next chapter, I promise. If you liked it, please review. x**

* * *

As she heard the sound of the shower cutting off, Regina began plating up the meal of mushroom ravioli, pouring a cheese sauce over the homemade pasta. She set the dining table with extraordinary attention to detail, finishing it up by pouring both herself and Emma a glass of apple cider. Regina then stepped back and observed her work, her forehead creasing with worry as she wondered if her handiwork was perfect. It's not as if she wanted to impress the saviour as such, it's just they had never shared a meal alone before and the brunette was nervous, pleasant conversation wasn't really her thing and their supposed companionship seemed fragile in Regina's eyes; the evil queen wasn't good at friendship. She smoothed down her already perfect hair as she heard tentative footsteps on the stairs and busied herself with placing napkins on the table.

"Erm..." Emma cleared her throat awkwardly from the doorway.

Regina's eyes lifted to meet Emma's, gaping momentarily as she took in the sight of the saviour standing in her dining room... In just a _towel_. Quickly regaining her composure, the brunette made sure to keep her eyes glued to Emma's face, rolling her eyes at the absurd woman.

"I have no clothes... What I was wearing is too dirty." Muttered Emma in explanation before Regina could say whatever sarky comment was clearly on her lips.

"And this didn't occur to you before you went into the shower?" The brunette questioned Emma, darkened eyes quickly snapping up to the ceiling as she saw the towel begin to slip.

"Oops." Emma grinned, tucking the towel in tightly and she shrugged lightly. "I'm starting to think you were right when you said I was an idiot."

When the mayor just nodded in affirmation but said nothing more, Emma stepped closer to her with a mischievous smile on her pale lips.

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Certainly not." Snapped the brunette irritably, glaring at the saviour before waving her hand dismissively at Emma, magic producing a red blouse and black pair of jeans Emma vaguely recalled as belonging to herself.

"Cool thanks, this looks amazing." Emma sat down at the table in front of the larger bowl of pasta, immediately digging in.

Regina sat opposite her friend, tilting her head to the side with a small smirk as she watched Emma wolf down her food appreciatively, pausing between mouthfuls to compliment the brunette's cooking excessively.

"So," the brunette started as she finished chewing her last piece of pasta and dabbed the corners of her mouth delicately with her napkin. "I haven't seen you and guyliner together since we've returned."

Emma grimaced at the mention of Hook, standing up and taking her own plate and reaching for Regina's before she answered. "We went out once... And then I didn't call him."

"Why is that?" Regina's curiosity was piqued, but she tried to keep her tone disinterested.

"Since him and Neal have both been interested in me... He's been acting like I'm some prize he needs to win, just so that he can prove he's the better man or whatever, not because he actually likes me."

"Ah, like you're his... Treasure." Regina couldn't help but quip lamely, trying to distract the blonde from the disappointment that was emanating from her sad green eyes.

"Exactly." Emma laughed softly, as she took a sip of her second glass of cider, eyes unmoving from the brunette who was gazing back at her. "And what about you? Got any secret lovers?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows provocatively.

"Please, I'm the evil queen." Regina drawled and rolled her eyes bitterly; following suit and downing the quarter of cider she had left in her glass.

"Yeah but you're drop dead gorgeous, and not even evil." Emma blurted out without thinking; relief at hearing Regina was single almost making her giddy.

"Thank you." Regina stood up pink-faced, turning to walk back into the kitchen and busying herself with rummaging around in the fridge. "More cider?"

"Please." Emma stood up with her glass, walking to meet Regina in the kitchen while mentally scolding herself for her outburst. She had just got Regina to tolerate her and now she was pushing her luck. A part of her wondered if Regina was at all attracted to her, she had called her pretty after all... And she had asked about Hook. Emma still remembered how jealous Regina had sounded in Neverland: ' _And you think it was the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?'_ and how it had made her heart soar with possibility. But no, she needed to accept that Regina was not interested in her romantically; she was only helping because of Henry. Still, Emma couldn't help but smile at the recent memory of how her pupils dilated when the brunette caught sight of her in a towel.

Regina filled Emma's glass with cider, smiling uncertainly at the blonde as the words 'drop dead gorgeous' echoed around in her head.

"So it's getting late. I should sleep and tomorrow we'll work on getting you back to normal."

Emma raised a brow, checking her watch and noting with surprise it was after 12am. "Regina I know I've already said it, but I am really grateful for this." The blonde stepped closer, taking the mayor's arm and squeezing it to express her gratitude.

"You're quite welcome dear." Regina's eyes widened at Emma's hand on her arm and she quickly dislodged it and waved it in front of the blonde, causing Emma to be clothed in a pair of silk pyjamas Emma didn't recognise. "The guest room is ready, go up when you're done." Regina exited the kitchen with a curt nod and one more glance at the blonde.

 _Did she just call me dear?_ Emma was shocked; it was a term of endearment she believed was exclusively used for their son. Quickly finishing her glass of cider, Emma climbed the stairs, not bothering to suppress her yawn as she stepped into the guest room which was pristine and neat, a toothbrush waiting for Emma on the bed. Emma stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth quickly before climbing into her bed, thinking one last time about the woman across the hall from her before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Regina had been sleeping soundly for the last 3 hours, wearing a deep blue satin night gown and her hair pulled up into a messy bun due to her distaste for the feeling of hair brushing her shoulders as she slept.

"Regina."

Half asleep, Regina tried to ignore her name being called but gentle hands on her shoulders shook her awake.

"Regina!"

"Ms Swan...?" Regina rubbed her eyes groggily, staring into Emma's green orbs confusedly. As she took in Emma's glazed expression she sighed and sat up, she had feared this might happen but brushed it off, presuming Emma had to at least be awake to feel the effects of this curse.

"Oh God, go ahead." Regina stared impassively at the blonde who sunk beside her onto the bed, slightly too close for Regina's comfort.

"How comes you let me stay here and didn't make me sleep in the bug?"

"After the way you stood up to your father on my behalf... Well it was nice. Plus, you said we were friends." Regina nodded her head, too tired to hold back on her answers.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Yes."

Emma's face broke into a grin, swallowing back her next question for as long as possible.

"Do you use toys, in the bedroom?"`

"No."

"Would you be opposed to using toys in the bedroom?"

"No."

"In your opinion what's the sexiest part of Mary Margaret's body?"

Regina grimaced at the blonde, shaking her head bemusedly before reluctantly answering "her chin." Her eyes then darted away, hoping Emma didn't grasp the implication behind her answer.

"Have you ever kissed a girl and liked it."

"Yes."

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Cats."

"Snog marry avoid: Ruby, Belle and Tink."

"I'm sorry?" Regina stared at the blonde, a confused expression on her face.

"You have to choose the one you would marry, the one you'd snog and one you would avoid." Emma's voice had a desperate hitch to it after she didn't get an immediate answer.

"Umm... Snog..." Regina screwed up her face showing her distaste for the word. "...Ruby, marry Tink and avoid Belle?"

"Have you ever fucked a sailor?"

"No, Emma." Regina looked amused.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Why do you always dress real smart, even when you're not working?"

Regina frowned down at her hands, considering the question carefully. "I guess... I am judged so much, because of the evil inside of me, I don't want to give people the opportunity to judge me on my outward appearance also." The brunette spoke slowly; it was something she had never really considered. She continued when Emma didn't interrupt with another question. "I wasn't always like this, when I was younger my mother would have done anything to get me to dress like a lady, a princess... But I was carefree and such things didn't matter to me. As you know, things changed after I met your mother." A small smile graced her plump lips and she closed her eyes and thought back to the girl she used to be; riding horses on the fields with her secret lover.

"Oh Regina..." The mayor's eyes snapped open to see Emma staring at her, wide eyes filled with a strange mixture of affection and sympathy that Regina was not used to seeing directed at her. The blonde shifted closer, taking the brunette's hand and squeezing it.

"I don't think you're evil inside." The blonde murmured the words, face inches away from Regina's. "And you're more beautiful like this than I've ever seen you." Emma said the words sincerely, having had the opportunity now the questions had stopped to take in Regina's appearance. She had never seen the brunette with no makeup and her hair tied up in messy bun. She looked young and sweet; Emma had to suppress the overwhelming urge to reach out and stroke her cheek.

The brunette flushed at Emma's words, averting dark orbs from the green ones that were staring intensely into hers.

"Don't worry about me, Ms Sw... Emma." She corrected herself quickly. "Let's worry about you, I feel like you're getting worse, we really need to fix this."

"I'm getting... Worse?" Emma asked the question softly, crossing her legs on the bed, her hand still entwined with Regina's.

"Yes, waking up in the middle of the night to ask questions definitely qualifies as worse." Nodded the brunette, biting back a smile at the way Emma's blonde curls were all over the place, she looked adorable.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that." Emma winced slightly, cocking her head to the side as she attempted to analyse Regina's peculiar expression.

"I think we need to talk this through." Regina stifled a yawn, trying not to show how much she needed sleep. Sitting on the bed, so close to the saviour, Regina felt closer to another human being than she had in a long while, both physically and mentally and as she glanced down at their joined hands she realised she didn't want this moment to end. "When you started asking the questions that day what was going on?"

"Nothing of interest." Emma answered honestly, threading her spare hand through her tangled locks. "In fact Mary Margaret and David were talking about baby names, my mind was completely elsewhere."

"I just can't fathom why someone would do this to you..." Regina mused quietly, watching the saviour run her hand through her tousled hair and resisting the urge to touch the blonde locks. "Unless..." Regina pulled her hand away from Emma's a flicker of excitement in her eyes at having come to an epiphany.

"You have magic yes, you still haven't learnt to control?"

"Yeah but..."

Regina interrupted the blonde, a triumphant smile on her face. "And what exactly were you thinking about right before you asked the first question? Were you emotional, or feeling strongly about something?"

"Well yeah I was... Just about... Stuff I'd like to know about... Stuff?"

"Don't you see Emma, you did this to yourself." Regina chuckled lightly, only having half listened to Emma's jumbled explanation. "I knew I was correct when I blamed this on your incompetence." The words weren't spoken maliciously, but instead in a gently teasing way as she nudged the blonde playfully.

"You see magic feeds off of emotion, so whatever urge you were feeling at that moment was so strong you unknowingly channelled your magic into it." The brunette paused as her gaze drifted to the saviour's widened eyes curiously. "What exactly were you thinking about, Emma?"

"Regina." The solemn expression on Emma's face sobered the brunette, who frowned questioningly.

"I was thinking about you. About how much I wanted to get to know you better but knew you'd never open up to me willingly."

Emma whispered the words so quietly they were barely more than a breath, nevertheless Regina heard each word and each left her feeling a faint pang in her chest. She knew the kind of magic that had caused this and knew that if Emma had used it unintentionally the strength of her desire in that moment must have been extreme. _Why did she want to get to know me that badly?_ The mayor was shocked, and she later blamed this shock on why she didn't object when Emma unfurled her legs and lay on the bed beside the brunette, closing her eyes as her face burrowed into the soft pillow beside Regina's.

" _I see._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you so much for the reviews and especially anotherOUATwriter as I took inspiration from your idea. x**

* * *

When Emma awoke 5 hours later she was somewhat confused about her surroundings, she stretched out her muscles, pausing as her leg brushed against something soft and she flipped around, gaping incredulously at finding herself face to face with her former nemesis.

"Holy shit." Whispered the blonde to herself as memories of last night came flooding back. How on earth had she been bold enough to simply lay down in Regina's bed like it was _their_ bed. _And Regina actually let me!?_ That cider must have been stronger than she realised.

The blonde clambered out of the bed, carefully tucking the covers over the beautiful brunette who was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her lips. Although the queen had both allowed Emma to stay in her bed and pulled the covers over both of them when the saviour had fallen asleep first; Emma was sure as soon as she woke, sober- she would yell at the blonde for her presumptuous action the night before. _Or maybe she wouldn't..._ Emma mused to herself, remembering the hand holding and the way Regina had opened up to her in a way she never had before.

Emma found her way to the guest room, changing back into the red blouse and jeans from the day before and raked a comb through her wild hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she climbed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, staring apprehensively at the coffee machine.  
 _  
Come on Swan, she shared her bed with you. I'm sure she won't mind sharing her coffee._ With that thought, Emma hopped over to the intricate looking machine and began fiddling with the vast array of buttons.

* * *

Regina's eyes opened reluctantly as light shone into the bedroom from the window. She sat up slowly, feeling a distinct sense of loss which caused her eyes to dart around the room, looking for whatever she was missing.

"Fuck!" Came a panicked voice from downstairs, and Regina bit her lip as she remembered how she had shared her bed with the blonde woman who was currently cursing in her house for some unknown reason. _That damn cider_ , Regina thought to herself, shaking her head bemusedly as she removed a stray blonde hair from her pillow. She dismissed the voice in her head reminding her that the two glasses of cider she had consumed barely had enough alcohol in them to get her buzzed, let alone inebriated. Rising from the warm bed, she dressed herself in a pantsuit and tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail.

As she appraised her pristine image in the mirror she contemplated what to do about Emma. _I'll be cold enough to let her know that what happened yesterday was a fluke and meant nothing._ She tightened her resolve as she pulled on her heels, getting into mayor mode as she sauntered down the stairs.

Said resolve shattered as she stepped into the kitchen, coming face to face with a wide-eyed saviour who looked like she was about to throw up.

"Emma what happened?" Demanded the brunette, her heart pounding in her chest as the blonde grimaced and lowered her head, murmuring something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry?" The brunette stepped closer to the blonde questioningly, having not heard a word of Emma's explanation.

"I broke your coffee machine." The blonde uttered the words sadly with an apologetic grimace, indicating the lifeless machine.

"That's... It?" Regina stared at the blonde incredulously, relief soaring through her body and she threw her head back and laughed at the pathetic expression on Emma's face which had quickly morphed into shock.

"You're not mad?" Emma's brow rose to her hairline, staring at the brunette as if she had grown another head.

"It's a coffee machine dear." The brunette smirked and filled the kettle. "I'm the mayor, I'll buy a new one."

"I'll buy it for you." Promised Emma as she sat down at the table and watched the brunette with a small grin.

"I'll hold you to that, sheriff." The brunette winked before carrying a mug of coffee over to the blonde, sitting beside her.

"So about yesterday..." The blonde shifted uncomfortably, turning to face Regina after having drained her coffee.

"Yes, we worked out who cursed you... Well I did. So now we know how to fix this so I can ship you back to your annoying parents and I can get some peace and quiet." Regina interrupted the blonde and starting rambling before Emma could finish her sentence, her anxiety about the direction in which this conversation was headed causing her to lack her usual eloquence.

"Well, yes. So what do we do?" Emma stared off into the distance, green orbs filled with hurt and disappointment which she attempted to conceal behind feigned curiosity.

"We do nothing. You cast this on yourself, you fix it."

"I don't know how, I need your help." Emma gazed imploringly at the older woman, tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"You just need to will it to happen Emma." Regina found herself momentarily lost in bright green eyes.

"Close your eyes." Commanded the brunette, moving closer to Emma and taking both of her hands to strengthen the blonde's magic; shuddering as a jolt of electricity ran between them. "Now bring yourself back to Wednesday when you cast this, make yourself feel the same things but this time command your magic, control it and urge it to do what you want it to, which is undo this spell." The blonde squeezed her eyes shut in concentration, listening intently to the mayor's sultry voice. Regina took the opportunity to memorise every detail of Emma's face, the smooth pale skin and round pink cheeks, small straight nose, long blonde lashes that were invisible unless you were close enough, the gentle swell of pale lips that beckoned the brunette, willing her closer and closer...

Emma's eyes snapped open, shock at seeing Regina's face so close to hers causing her to become momentarily mute. The brunette quickly pulled back and flushed. _Was she just about to... Kiss me?_ Emma's eyes widened to comical proportions and she opened her mouth to talk before closing it again before speaking, looking like she was imitating a fish.

"Did you feel the magic?" Regina questioned the blonde softly, while staring at the mug in her hands, suddenly finding the patterns on it captivating.

"I definitely felt it." Answered Emma glumly, desperately wishing she could go back in time and not have opened her eyes at that moment. _I have the worst luck_. "Does that mean it worked?"

"There's only one way to find out." The brunette stood up after regaining her composure, putting the mugs in the sink and slipping on her black dress coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" The saviour watched Regina confusedly, standing up quickly and following her to the front door.

"Granny's." Answered the brunette, passing Emma her beloved red leather jacket with a chuckle. "Let's see if you're safe for public interaction."

"Great!" The blonde shrugged on her jacket and followed Regina out of the mansion, wondering idly if she could count this as a first date.

* * *

"Hey Em." The young waitress smiled as Emma came up to the counter, raising an arched eyebrow as she noticed the woman she had entered with, who was sitting at a table and waiting for the blonde.

"Hey Rubes. Pancakes for us please." The blonde smiled back at her friend, noticing her curious gaze on Regina. "Oh, we've been hanging out." Explained the saviour with a fond smile as she glanced at Regina. "She's been helping me with some stuff, and I think we're actually becoming..."

The feeling of lightheadedness that Emma had become accustomed to suddenly washed over her and her eyes glazed over as she clutched the counter for support.

"Becoming what?" Demanded the brunette waitress, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. "Hello, Earth to Emma..."

Unfortunately for Granny, she chose that exact moment to step into the diner from the kitchen, smiling fondly at the saviour.

"Good morning Emma." The bespectacled woman stood beside Ruby and began adjusting her apron.

"Granny what turns you on?"

"Young lady!" The older woman's hands flew to her hips, mouth agape as she wondered if she needed a hearing aid. Ruby just froze, her eyes widening considerably.

"What turns you on, _sexually_?"

"What the fuck Emma?" Ruby recovered enough to question the blonde, completely and utterly baffled.

Grandmother and granddaughter jumped simultaneously and Ruby squealed as a jug of water on the table exploded, drenching all 3 of them in water.

"Granny please just answer."

"What's going on here?" Regina stepped up to the counter after hearing all the commotion, heart sinking as her eyes took in the scene before her. _Oh no._

"Emma's asking Granny weird shit and I think she just blew up that jug." Ruby's panicked eyes met the calm dark ones of the mayor who just sighed and turned apologetically to Granny.

"Emma's suffering a magical curse. We thought we fixed it which is why I allowed her out." The brunette shook her head to herself, wondering what went wrong. "Unfortunately she has no control over her questions, and if you don't answer her immediately or truthfully things begin to explode."

As if to reiterate Regina's statement, the clock on the wall of the diner exploded into millions of tiny fragments.

"Well-endowed men, preferably with hairy chests." Granny whispered and she all but ran into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Oh God." Groaned Ruby, covering her face with her hands. Regina simply stared after the elderly woman, trying not to think about the question that Emma must have asked to illicit such a response.

"Rubes what's your favourite food?"

"Steak, rare steak." The waitress had finally removed her hands from her face and grabbed a washcloth to clean up the water.

"Favourite position?"

"Reverse cowgirl." Ruby answered without missing a beat. Regina raised her eyebrow amusedly at that but said nothing, taking a seat at the counter.

"Why are you single when you're gorgeous and most of Storybrooke are pining after you?"

"Aw Em," She grinned toothily at her friend, completely oblivious to the jealousy raging in the eyes of the brunette who was watching their interaction carefully. "I'm a lone wolf." She answered simply, carefully picking up pieces of glass.

Emma turned to the mayor who had a stony expression on her face, eyes flashing dangerously at the blonde.

"Would you guys consider us having a threesome?"

"Hell yeah."

"Absolutely not." Regina scowled at the waitress, who was grinning without a hint of embarrassment in her bright eyes.

"You're such a tight-ass Regina." The brunette waitress rolled her eyes at the mayor who scowled.

"Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me that way Miss Lucas."

"Come on, you're being ridiculous, we're the hottest 3 in Storybrooke."

All three women were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the jingle of the bell indicating a new customer had arrived.

"Regina how comes you let me sleep with you last night?"

A loud squeak of indignation drew everyone in the diner's attention to the woman who had just entered.

"You two... Slept together?" Squawked a shell-shocked Mary Margaret walking to the counter and holding onto it for support as every customer in the diner turned to stare at Emma and Regina.

* * *

"It wasn't like that." The brunette snarled at the short-haired woman, resentful of the stares she was getting. She could feel the blush creeping over the back of her neck.

"What was it like then?" Ruby questioned as she smirked knowingly, looking between the two women.

"She woke up in the middle of the night to ask me questions and we were exhausted so fell asleep."

Ruby looked disappointed- _Literal sleep, boring_. Mary Margaret looked as if she had just recovered from having a panic attack and she exhaled raggedly, releasing the breath she had been holding for the past 2 minutes.

"Regina how comes you let me sleep with you last night?" The blonde repeated the question with more urgency, grabbing Regina's arm.

The mayor flinched at the contact, pulling her arm away harshly. "I was being nice Ms Swan, you had been nice to me and I was shocked at some of the things you told me." Whilst it wasn't the whole truth, it was nonetheless true and Emma snapped out of her daze, looking apologetic and smiling sheepishly at her mother.

"Well Ms Swan, it seems you are still cursed. I did all I could to help you but as usual your stupidity overruled everything." The brunette snarled the words venomously, feeling a need to show everyone that her attitude towards the saviour hadn't changed. There was also a part of her that wanted to make the blonde suffer for the jealousy she had felt when Emma had flirted with the waitress _. Well she wasn't really flirting, and it's not like you two are together_ \- the logical side of the mayor reasoned, but the brunette ignored it, grabbing her purse and heading to the door, flinging one last "I'm done with you." At the Saviour before walking out of the diner without a second glance. If she had looked back; she would have seen lime-green orbs staring after her, glossy with unshed tears.

* * *

When Regina arrived home she had immediately started to feel guilty. Stepping into the kitchen she stared at the broken coffee machine, memories of Emma's worry this morning coming back to her. She also remembered how much she had laughed; Emma made her laugh more than anyone except perhaps Henry. The brunette wondered where Emma would go once Henry returned to Mary Margaret's from school and she briefly considered going to pick him up; she missed her son desperately. However, the thought of his disappointment once he realised she had just given up on helping Emma changed her mind.

With a growl, she hit the coffee machine with her fist and fled the kitchen, making her way to her study to catch up on mayoral paperwork she had abandoned over the last day to help the saviour.

At 7pm she received a phone call and she pulled out her cell phone, frowning as Mary Margaret's name popped up on her screen.

"Snow. I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you; I don't care if I upset Emma." Regina's brow furrowed at the loud music in the background, making it difficult to understand Snow's response.

 _"Regina... Drunk. ... Won't listen to me. Keeps asking for you... Rabbit hole_." Is all the brunette made out, but it was enough.

"I'll be there." Promised the brunette as she hung up, jumping up and grabbing her coat. _Oh Emma, what have you done now?_

* * *

 **Coming up: drunk Emma, SQ fluff and perhaps something you've beeen waiting for ;) (No, it's not Granny getting laid.) Please review if you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews x**

* * *

Regina wrinkled her nose as she entered The Rabbit Hole, this grubby establishment was her least favourite place in Storybrooke and she certainly would never be entering unless she had a good reason.

Her 'good reason' noticed the brunette as soon as she walked in, the saviour had one arm wrapped around Leroy and they were in the middle of a drunken rendition of Jingle Bells, unperturbed by the fact that it was July- when Regina caught Emma's eye, concern etched across the brunette's features.

"Reginaaaa is here!" Emma untangled herself from Leroy, staggering over to the brunette with a massive grin. "You came... You came to a club in a pantsuit." The intoxicated blonde spluttered with laughter, and the dwarf joined in.

"Indeed." The brunette rolled her eyes as she took in the saviour's inebriated state. "Where's your mother?"

"She left?" Emma looked around wildly, frowning stupidly at Regina and then pointing angrily at the bartender. "The man called her 'Gina, he told her I was drunk! He's a liar, I need to arrest him." Emma began swaying over to the bartender tripping over her own feet to get there.

"I like this sister." Leroy said conversationally to Regina, indicating Emma's stumbling form. The brunette ignored him and wrapped an arm firmly around Emma's waist.

"No, Ms Swan we're leaving. I'll take you to my house and then..." The brunette trailed off, suppressing a sigh as Emma clumsily wrapped her arms around Regina's lithe frame, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not that easy 'Gina. If you want to make love to me you have to be more romantical and stuff." The blonde lifted a strand of the mayor's soft dark hair and analysed it, before using it to tickle Regina's ear.

"We'll be doing nothing of the sort, dear, you're drunk, I'll be putting you to bed." Regina sniffed, lifting her chin to exude an air of superiority.

"Why are you fucking with me?" The saviour jabbed her finger accusingly at the brunette, poking at her cheek. "You were gonna kiss me today I remember." Emma concentrated hard as she racked her brain for more detail. "You also held my hand and let me sleep with you and then you called me stupid in front of everyone!" The saviour's eyes were frantic as she searched the brunette's cold ones for answers. "It's not fair, 'Gina. You know I'm in-fat... infatuated with you." The blonde woman then turned away, seemingly distracted from her angst by the sight of Leroy doing the worm.

A pang of guilt situated itself in the brunette's chest and her heart pounded wildly at Emma's confession.

"That would be the alcohol talking, dear." She spoke assuredly but was confused, the way Emma treated her was so sweet and understanding, and there was no denying the electricity that exuded between the two women. At this point, even Regina couldn't deny she was extremely attracted to the saviour, but surely their feelings did not surpass just simple attraction. _She just thinks I'm hot, that's all this is_. "And yes, I apologise for calling you stupid, it was very much uncalled for."

The saviour had stopped listening, however, and was now engrossed in trying to pull Leroy's boot off his foot while his body writhed on the floor.

"Ms Swan!"

"Yeah?" Emma blinked up at Regina, holding Leroy's boot triumphantly, and then wrinkled her nose as a foul odour wafted from it.

"Ew, this is gross, take it 'Gina." The blonde tried to thrust the boot into Regina's hand, a move which would have resulted in incineration were it attempted by anyone else but the saviour.

Emma laughed delightedly at the fury in the dark eyes of the brunette and ran to a remote corner of the club, hiding childishly under a pool table.

"Emma!" Regina ran a hand through her ponytail in frustration. "Come here, God knows what will happen if that curse strikes while you're intoxicated."

"Oh, it's too late for that, sister." Leroy smirked wickedly up at the mayor from his position on the floor. "Haven't you noticed this club is almost empty? People started clearing out when she started going around asking about fetishes and sexual fantasies. I think she broke up 3 couples."

"Enough of this," growled the mayor, having looked back at the blonde to see her curled up under the pool table, eyes closed and jeans unbuckled. "You are not sleeping in here, Emma." The brunette walked over to the saviour and crouched down tentatively, taking one of Emma's hands.

"But 'Gina I'm tired..." Emma tried to wriggle out of her tight jeans, revealing the tips of black laced panties.

"No, dear." Regina fastened the saviour's pants quickly, trying not to let her eyes linger too long upon the milky exposed skin. "Do you think you could maybe stand up or do you need me to use magic get you out of here?"

"Magic." The blonde was engrossed in bringing their entwined hands to her face and rubbing Regina's knuckles against her cheek. When the saviour turned and looked at the brunette, the wide emerald eyes were filled with so much adoration it rendered Regina speechless. With a wordless nod, the mayor waved her hand and they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

For someone who a moment ago was too tired to move, the Emma Swan bouncing on the bed was irritatingly and surprisingly energetic.

"Emma. You said you were tired, get into bed." The brunette was perched on the edge of the bed, her patience wearing thin.

"I don't wanna." Emma slumped onto the bed besides Regina, an exaggerated pout on her face.

"Why not?" The mayor tried not to show her amusement at the ridiculous expression gracing the blonde's features.

"Because you will leave me in here and I want to stay with you." Emma slid into the lap of the older woman, effectively straddling her in place.

"You are very very drunk." The brunette tried to speak coherently, but the heat coursing through her body as the blonde pressed their hips together was making her feel unbalanced.

"And you are very, very beautiful, baby." Emma murmured the words as her eyes roamed across Regina's face and then down her body, a suggestive smirk on her face as her dilated orbs lingered on the brunette's bountiful cleavage.

"You couldn't handle me sober, let alone drunk _baby_." The brunette purred the words, sliding out from underneath the saviour and gazing at her amusedly as the blonde instantly sprawled out in a defeated manner over the bed.

With a flick of an olive-toned wrist, Emma was dressed in the silk pyjamas from yesterday. "Goodnight Emma." The brunette chuckled to herself and flipped off the lights.

Despite the fact that it was only 10pm, Regina changed into her own pyjamas and climbed into bed. The majority of her day had been terrible, the only highlights being this morning with Emma and just now... Again, with Emma. The common theme was clear to the brunette and she wondered when Emma started having such an effect on her. Yes, it's true the saviour was funny, and beautiful and goofy and lovable and understanding and complex and... Perfect. _Which is exactly the problem, she's perfect and I'm... Me._ Regina squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep and not think about what it would be like to let down her walls and really talk to Emma, to kiss her soft lips, slide her fingers through those untameable blonde locks, to rip off her clothes and kiss every inch of her toned, milky skin... Regina bit down hard on her bottom lip as her imagination went into overdrive, and her hand began to slip into her pyjama pants.

The sound of the door being pushed open caused Regina's eyes to snap open and she jerked her hand up moments before it slipped into red panties, locking eyes with the very woman she had just been fantasising about.

"What do you want?" She demanded an explanation from the blonde who blinked at her pathetically, too drunk to notice Regina's voice was several octaves higher than usual. Emma swayed her way over to the bed, sliding her body under the covers beside Regina's.

"I couldn't sleep without you." She uttered the words quietly and Regina could hear the soft slur beneath them, indicating her level of intoxication. When the mayor made no move to stop her, she cuddled up against the brunette, nuzzling her nose into the nape of her neck.

And for the second time in two days, Regina allowed Emma Swan to sleep in her bed.

* * *

Emma awoke alone the next morning, her head pounding wildly and a stale taste in her mouth. Groaning softly, she sat up and swallowed the two pills left for her on the dresser with the glass of water that had been placed next to them. The saviour looked around, wondering how the hell she ended up in Regina's bed again; the last memory she had of the previous night was taking shots with Leroy.

She dragged herself out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom, brushing the taste of alcohol off her teeth and sidling into the shower. Whilst shampooing her hair she desperately tried to summon memories of the previous night but came up blank, causing her to panic. _Whatever happened can't have been that bad- Regina let you sleep in her bed and left out the pills._ The saviour smiled happily at that last thought, it felt nice to believe that the brunette actually cared for her.

As she stepped out of the shower she sighed as she realised that once again she had no clean clothes to put on. She walked glumly to the guest room in her towel to retrieve the jeans and blouse, but froze as an outfit laid out neatly on the bed caught her attention. The pink mini skirt and white button up shirt would have been bad enough, but the matching frilly pink underwear made Emma nauseous. _This is horrendous, is she punishing me for getting drunk last night? Oh God, what the fuck did you do Swan?_

The blonde searched the room hopefully for her clothes from last night but knew it was in vain, someone had very deliberately removed them. Letting out an irritated grunt, the saviour pulled on the clothes, letting her damp hair flow freely and not bothering to check her appearance in the mirror, knowing it would cause her severe stress.

"Good morning, _baby_." Came a pleasant voice from the kitchen, once Emma had found her way into the dining room. There was a mischievous smirk on the brunette's face as she appraised the saviour's outfit.

"Baby?" The blonde's right brow flew up, walking to the brunette and gratefully taking the cup of coffee she was holding out to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise such terms of endearment are only for when you're drunk. I presume the same can be said about the eye-fucking, straddling and cuddling." The brunette sassed and her smirk only grew wider as she watched Emma squirm with embarrassment, her cheeks flushing red.

"I did that stuff...?" Emma's voice came out as a hoarse whisper, feeling too embarrassed to even comment her surprise at the brunette's use of expletive.

"Among other things." Regina laughed wickedly at the saviour's discomfort, passing her the omelette she had prepared and sitting beside her at the dining table. "You look lovely by the way."

Emma scowled at the brunette, annoyed at how much pleasure Regina took from her embarrassment. With a huff she pushed the omelette away stubbornly, folding her arms and ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. "I'm sorry 'kay, I don't remember anything but I was probably an idiot so thank you for looking after me." Her eyes met the brunette's who was now gazing back into Emma's jade orbs, her expression softening.

"Let's call it even then? The way I spoke to you at Granny's yesterday really was inexcusable. I... I was just afraid." The words were spoken hesitantly, and her eyes bored into Emma's, trying to analyse her reaction.

"Of what?" The blonde reached out and slid her hand into Regina's, an action that had quickly become natural to her. Emma's eyes roamed across the face of the woman who was suddenly looking extremely vulnerable.

"Of feeling something for you and getting hurt, or hurting you. Or worse, you not feeling the same, maybe feeling that way towards someone like Ruby instead..." The brunette trailed off softly, looking at their joined hands before whispering, "last night, you said you were infatuated with me..."

"Well that's not true." The blonde closed her eyes, continuing her sentence quickly as she felt the brunette begin to pull away with a small "I thought as much."

"I need to come clean to you about something Regina." Emma held the brunette's slender hand between her own, not allowing her pull away. "Yesterday in the diner, you said that the reason why I was still cursed was due to my own stupidity." The blonde carried on quickly, sensing correctly that the mayor was about to interrupt with another apology. "You were right."

The brunette simply shook her head. "No I wasn't. You're not stupid; I shouldn't have assumed that we could break this curse that easily."

Emma took one last deep breath, eyes still closed as she came clean. "You were right because when you told me to concentrate on undoing the spell, all I could think about was how when I am cured I would go home and things would go back to normal between us and I couldn't bear that. So instead I concentrated on making sure the spell stuck, so I could stay with you longer." The blonde paused to let the stunned brunette absorb what she was saying.

"Yesterday when I said I was infatuated with you it wasn't true because infatuation suggests something temporary. I really doubt what I feel for you could fade away as I've felt like this for a long, long while. So no, I'm not infatuated with you Regina, I like you so much I cast a stupid curse to get to know you better and liked the person I got to know so much that I made sure not to break that curse; despite how awful and humiliating it is."

The blonde fell silent and disappointment weighed her down as she felt the brunette untangle their joined hands. _She doesn't feel the same..._ was her last coherent thought before she felt strong hands tangle into her blonde locks and Regina's plump lips pressing firmly against her own, claiming them in a heated, searing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! (How good was the 100th episode of once? Best episode I've seen in ages.)**

* * *

When Regina reluctantly pulled back from the passionate kiss for air, her hand lifted of its own accord, gently caressing the blonde's flushed cheek. Emma slowly opened her shining green eyes and smiled shyly, her heart was pounding erratically and her mind was swimming with a million thoughts. _Holy fuck did that really just happen?_ It felt completely surreal that the moment she had fantasised about so many times and for so long had just happened, and it was everything she had hoped for and more. The brunette's full lips were soft but moved against her own firmly, and the kiss burned with all the passion of two people who had suppressed their desire for one another for far too long. The brunette smiled back at her warmly, the happiness in that beautiful smile making the saviour's stomach flip uncontrollably. Without hesitation, she leaned forward, her natural confidence kicking in as she brushed her bottom lip against the brunette's, sliding her arms around the woman who's eyes fluttered shut and began moving her lips fervidly with hers.

Regina was in ecstasy, she had fantasised about this moment from the time Emma and Snow had come back from the enchanted forest; but she had lived in a web of denial about her feelings, never allowing herself to believe anything could actually happen. _She likes me, after everything that has happened, she really really does_. The brunette slipped out of her seat with a predatory hunger in her eyes and climbed into the lap of the blonde, allowing her fingertips to roam through golden tresses as she parted her lips, allowing Emma's probing tongue the entryway it had been pressing for.

Emma stifled a moan as their tongues slid together in a heated battle for dominance and she felt the older woman's hips grind seductively against her own, nimble fingers working to undo the buttons of the blonde's white shirt. The saviour pulled away to regain her breath, before her lips connected with the brunette's neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin; smiling triumphantly as she caused the woman to tilt her head back with a soft moan that sent shivers down Emma's body and straight to her heated core.

The sound of Emma's cellphone ringing jolted them both out of their intense bubble of passion. Regina removed her hands from the blonde's shirt, frowning irritably as only half the buttons has been undone and not enough of her creamy skin was exposed for the brunette's liking.

"Ignore it." She murmured the words softly, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the blonde's downturned lips.

"It's my mom... She's gonna be worried about me because of last night. I should probably answer." The blonde answered the phone reluctantly and couldn't help but grin as the brunette leaned in to suck seductively on Emma's earlobe.

"Mom?" Emma's voice was strained and unsteady as she squirmed beneath the brunette, a soft gasp escaping her and arousal spreading through her body like wildfire as Regina began to fondle her breasts through the thin material of the hideous pink bra.

"Emma!" Came the panicked male voice from the other line.

"David? What's going on?" Regina pulled away quickly as she noted how the blonde's facial expression had morphed from thinly veiled excitement to grave concern.

"It's your mom she almost passed out and we think there may be something wrong with the baby. Can you get to the hospital?"

"Okay don't worry dad I'll be there soon." The blonde began to panic despite her reassuring words to her father and started buttoning up her shirt, worry causing her to mistakenly align the buttons. "Mary Margaret's in hospital, it's the baby." She explained anxiously to the brunette who was re-buttoning the blonde's shirt correctly, the most caring look in her dark eyes that would have taken Emma's breath away were she paying attention.

"I'm driving you." The brunette stood up quickly and grabbed Emma's hand, leading her out of the door. Half of her was hoping that Snow was okay whilst the other was cursing her for interrupting such a great moment. _Dammit Snow White why do you always unintentionally ruin my love life?_

* * *

After a mostly silent car journey in which Emma just stared into space and Regina gave up trying to comfort her after it was clear she wasn't listening; they reached the hospital where they were greeted by an open mouthed David.

"Em what are you wearing... And are you two holding hands?"

"Where's mom?" Emma gazed imploringly at her father, holding on tighter to Regina's hand after she sensed the woman was about to pull away.

"She's awake. Whale says it will all be okay, just a little high blood pressure." A grin broke out on David's face and both women smiled back with relief.

"Wanna tell me what's going on now?" He blinked between the two women, scratching his head in confusion.

"Erm... Let me go see mom." Emma averted her eyes from her father's piercing blue orbs and stepped into the hospital room, Regina hot on her trail.

"Are you two holding hands?" The pregnant woman sat up in her hospital bed, her eyes bulging as she echoed her husband's earlier question, but was so perturbed by the hand-holding, she remained unmindful to Emma's unusual choice of clothing.

This time, Regina succeeded in untangling their joint hands. Whilst giving Snow White a heart attack would usually be amusing, the woman was pregnant- Regina wasn't _that_ heartless.

"Your daughter was worried; I was simply offering her comfort." The brunette explained haughtily, ignoring the side eye she received from the blonde.

"Since when do you care about Emma?" The pixie haired woman stared suspiciously at the brunette who suddenly appeared uncomfortable.

"Henry and Emma are my family. Of course I care." Emma beamed internally at Regina's words, her heart pounding erratically.

The pregnant brunette's eyes bulged once again at this. " _Your_ family!? Um... It was nice of you to come and all Regina but I think maybe you should..."

"Moms!" The door burst open and the excited young boy ran in, followed by a smiling Dr Whale. Both women whipped around and Regina slipped her arms around her son while Emma lovingly ruffled his fluffy hair.

"Henry! I've missed you." Exclaimed the brunette, which was quickly followed by an enthusiastic "hey kid!"

"Missed you too moms! Grandpa let me get pop and I've missed almost 2 hours of school." He held up the can excitedly, oblivious to the disapproving glare his brunette mother aimed at his grandfather who lowered his eyes.

"Awesome kid!" Emma grabbed the can and took a sip, laughing at the pout on her sons face and Regina's dramatic eye roll. _She is such a child_ , the brunette thought fondly letting out an insincere "tsk." Passing the can back to her sulking son, Emma wrapped her arms around both of them quickly, squeezing them tightly as they both made half-hearted attempts to escape her tight embrace, while both secretly enjoying it, laughing and poking at the blonde as they all completely forgot they had an audience.

Charming raised his eyebrow in surprise at the sight but couldn't help but smile at the cute little family before him. Dr Whale was occupying himself by staring in a transfixed manner at Emma's toned bare legs which were usually covered in denim. A loud, deliberate throat clearing made everyone turn to the pregnant woman on the bed who was looking on at the group hug with steel in her narrowed eyes.

"You really should be going Regina."

"Excuse me, why exactly is that, Snow?" The brunette broke away from the hug, rage in her darkening eyes.

"No!" Henry frowned at his grandmother, clutching his adoptive mother's coat tightly. He didn't understand what could possibly have had happened in the last two days that had made his two mothers get on so well and play with him together like this; and although it was weird he realised how much he wanted, and enjoyed it.

"Snow..." Charming looked conflicted but stood by his wife, stroking her cheek as he tried to soothe and constrain her simultaneously.

Through the babble of angry voices, Whale, whose eyes had been locked on Emma the entire time- _was that top button purposefully undone?_ was the only one who noticed when her green eyes glazed over.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud, racking his brain full of medical knowledge for the cause of this sudden change. Everyone looked at him and then followed his gaze to Emma who grabbed Regina's arm for support.

"Oh God..." The brunette began to panic, a frown on her face. "We worked out how to fix this but came here before we had a chance. I completely forgot." _Damn that woman and her perfect lips.  
_  
"Fix what?" Dr Whale looked around the room confusedly.

"Mom's gonna ask some rude questions!" Henry piped up with a childish giggle when everyone else failed to answer. He really didn't get what the big deal was- a lot worse stuff had happened to all of them.

"Whale get Henry out of here." Regina commanded, in her authoritative Mayor Mills voice. Whale looked disappointed but shrugged and took the pouting young boy out.

"Regina." Emma turned to the brunette, who had controlled her facial expression into an impassive mask in anticipation of whatever embarrassing secrets she would now have to spill in front of her enemies.

"What would you have done to me if dad hadn't have called when he did?"

The brunette froze, the tension in the small room was palpable as Regina opened her mouth and then closed it. _Of all the questions to begin with..._

"I would have made love to you." Regina's voice was weak but audible; she then turned to stare at the white wall of the hospital room.

"You wanted to do what to my daughter!?" Snow's voice roared through the room. David exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut, massaging his temples.

"It was fully reciprocated dear." Regina sneered at the pregnant woman, folding her arms defiantly.

"Mom if I told you I found someone that made me happy would you be happy for me?" Emma interrupted with her next question before Snow could scream at Regina.

"Of course honey... A nice guy like Neal or even Hook perhaps?" Snow's voice was strained as she internally prayed that whatever Regina felt for her daughter was unrequited.

Regina growled under her breath, her fist clenching.

"And if it was Regina?"

"Absolutely not." The short haired woman spat out the words furiously.

"And you dad?"

Charming frowned deeply as he appraised the two women. "If she has really changed... Really loved you and was good. I guess I would."

"David!" His wife snarled, gripping the edge of the bed for the support her husband clearly wasn't going to provide her with.

"Regina, do you just want to be friends with benefits?"

"No, that's not what I want Emma." _Please don't ask what I do want_. The brunette didn't think she could answer that right now.

"Mom what are you most afraid of?"

"Losing this baby like I've lost you." The pregnant woman burst into tears, swatting David away as her husband began to wipe her cheeks gently. Snow wanted Emma to see what she was doing was wrong, she needed her daughter to feel guilty.

"For goodness sakes." The sullen brunette rolled her eyes at Snow's dramatic behaviour. "Yes you lost her, but now you have her again so stop acting like an idiot or you'll push her away."

"It was your fault! All your fault. And now you wanna take her away from us again." The brunette buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Dad how do you like your eggs cooked?" Emma slowly moved closer to Regina, holding her arm tightly for support as she felt more and more uncomfortable.

"Fried…"

"What's your favourite part of mom's body?"

"Her beautiful smile." When an expensive looking machine exploded on the other side of the room, David quickly amended his answer with "or umm... her legs."

"Regina what's your favourite part of my body?"

"Your eyes." Regina answered honestly but then turned to look at the crying woman on the bed, a devilish smirk on her lips as her voice turned sultry. "But, there are still many parts I've yet to have seen. The answer may change; preferably sometime in the near future."

Emma's cheeks turned rosy as the woman on the bed began to hiccup with the momentum of her sobbing, David just sighed, wishing to be as far away from this room as possible.

"Regina please..." The frustrated man uttered the words with a pleading edge, trying desperately to comfort his wife.

Regina simply smirked, and turned to Emma who was looking sheepish, the glazed expression having disappeared from her face.

"So umm... I guess now is a good time to tell you guys, me and Regina are dating?"

"We are?" Regina arched a brow at the blonde. "Surely dating implies we have actually been on a date; which we have not."

"But we will." Emma pressed on, and despite her mothers distress she couldn't help the cocky grin spread across her face.

David said nothing, his face was crinkled with worry as he watched his pregnant wife. "Whale!" He called out.

Dr Whale strode back into the room immediately, leading its inhabitants to believe correctly that he had been right outside eavesdropping the entire time. Without speaking he strapped a piece of equipment to Snow's arm, frowning as his gaze flitted disapprovingly around the room. "Her blood pressure has sky-rocketed again."

Both Emma and Regina looked shifty, and when David looked up at them pointedly, the blonde took Regina's hand and began backing out of the room. "See you later mom, feel better!" She called as she departed, nudging Regina sharply as the brunette's mouth opened to say something Emma presumed would be unhelpful.

"You two are dating?" The young boy looked dumbfounded as he watched his two mothers exit the hospital room, exchanging a glance filled with worry.

"Henry, you weren't supposed to be listening." Regina rebuked the boy before taking his hand, he was seemingly too shocked to protest when he was led outside by his mothers. "Come on, we need to get you back to school, and we'll all have dinner and explain everything later." The blonde had bit her lip at this, they hadn't even discussed things between themselves so what on earth were they supposed to tell Henry? Still, the fact that Regina hadn't denied the 'dating' claim made her feel fuzzy and hopeful.

* * *

"So what are we gonna tell him?" Emma blurted out the question as soon as they reached the mansion after dropping Henry to school. They were both relieved to find out the boy wasn't horrified or disgusted, simply confused and brimming with questions. Regina glanced at her, looking thoughtful and unsure.

"Maybe we should sort out this curse first and then figure it out." The brunette avoided eye contact and Emma sighed as she realised the brunette still hadn't really expressed how she felt about the whole thing. She had been quite forthcoming in the hospital room but Emma was unsure how much of that was real and how much was just to annoy her mother.

"That sounds... Dandy." Emma trailed her fingers through her hair. "Alright, guide me through it."

Regina pursued her lips at Emma's odd turn of phrase but entwined her hand with the blonde's, enhancing her magic and beginning to talk in a soft, commanding voice. "Close your eyes Emma. Will your magic to the surface and control it, command it to do as you wish and break this curse saviour." Emma did as she was told this time, she felt the strong magic inside of her like a wave and she pushed it out of herself using her strength of will.

The brunette smirked when a jolt of magic emanated from the blonde, she felt a warm tingle of magic flow through her body and she squeezed the saviour's hand. This had definitely not happened the first time around which meant it probably worked. Emma's eyes snapped open and she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, she had felt it too.

"I did it, didn't I?"

Regina's answering smile was radiant, and Emma beamed at the beauty in front of her, leaning in slowly to place a kiss on those plump, inviting lips. Halfway there, however, she paused, a funny, vacant expression was forming on Regina's face and her dark eyes had glazed over. Emma's eyes boggled and she froze in place.

 _Holy fucking shit no, Swan what have you done now you absolute fucktard?_

"Emma are you falling in love with me?"

* * *

 **Tell me if you liked this chapter and thank you for all your feedback so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was getting slightly too long so I ended it kinda awkwardly. I hope you like it anyway and the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for your reviews. x**

* * *

 _"Emma are you falling in love with me?"_

"Define in love."

"…"

"Define falling?"

"..."

"Define are you."

"..."

"Define with me."

"..."

Emma winced but was unsurprised when a pillow exploded on the sofa. She slowly backed away from the brunette who was staring at her; the blonde knew that if she was in control of her facial expression right now, Regina would be giving her the filthiest glare she could muster.

"Define Emma." The blonde muttered the words childishly, biding for the time she knew she couldn't have. _Just say it Swan, yes. Yes you are falling in love with her, so hard and fast your heart beats like crazy whenever you think about her_.

Emma looked shifty as another pillow exploded and she took a deep breath.

"Define..."

"Ms Swan!"

"Ms Swan again, really?"

"Are you falling in love with me or not?"

"Is this metaphorical?"

"Emma!"

"Emma now hmm?"

"..."

"Sorry, I'll buy you a new TV."

"Emma Swan answer me right now or so help me God."

"..."

"Emma!"

"No!"

"No?"

"..."

"Ouch."

"I'll buy you a new sofa."

"..."

"If it was Opposite Day then no."

"..."

"..."

"Emma."

"Who's Emma? I changed my name to Nancy."

"..."

"That was a joke. Sorry about your last pillow."

"..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'm fucking falling in love with you Regina." Emma went to collapse onto the sofa with the weight of that confession finally off her chest. Unfortunately, the sofa had recently exploded into a million pieces so she found herself unceremoniously plopping onto the floor a shooting pain spreading through her butt.

"When did you start liking me?"

"I don't know."

"Emma!"

"Okay, okay." Emma scowled softly to herself, knowing she was being stupid and immature but feeling unable to stop herself. She knew the extent of her feelings towards the brunette and knew whilst Regina may feel something for her, it couldn't be half as strong as what Emma felt _. I just don't wanna scare her off._

"Well, I knew I was attracted to you the first time I saw you... But you were kinda mean and crazy so... Yeah I was insanely attracted to you but I couldn't fathom liking someone who mistreated my son. I guess when I realised you really do love Henry and everything you did you did to keep him... Well I realised you weren't a terrible person after all." Emma shifted awkwardly, wondering if her explanation was offensive or if it even made any sense.

"How much does your parent's approval mean to you?"

"Very little- I went 28 years without needing it."

"You claim to have liked me for a while, why didn't you just ask me out?"

"'Cos... Well for starters I didn't know if you liked girls. And secondly I thought you hated me... You've been pleasant enough lately but I thought that was just for Henry's sake."

"And how many women have you been with romantically?"

"Well... None really. I've had a few crushes and pecked my friend Lily on the lips a couple times. But that was just silly."

"You've never had relations with a woman?"

"Had... Relations?" Emma cracked up at that for a few moments, before looking up pensively at the brunette. "I've had sex with a woman, yes but it was a one night thing, we weren't together."

"What's your favourite fruit?"

"Passion fruit." Emma answered with a wiggle of her blonde eyebrows.

"What turns you on?"

"Well-endowed men, preferably with hairy chests." Emma threw her head back and cackled wickedly at the memory of Ruby's face when Granny had said that yesterday. However, her mirth was cut short when Henry's Xbox exploded and she bit down hard on her lip, staring at the console guiltily.

"Emma..."

"Sorry."

"So answer!"

"Well for the past year or so just kinda thinking about or staring at you. Especially those damn skirts you wear that show off your legs... And the tight pantsuits that make your butt look amazing... And the shirts that aren't fully buttoned... Oh and the ones that are kinda see-through too!" Emma knew she was embarrassing herself but couldn't seem to think before opening her fat mouth- _Swan stop talking immediately for fucks sake._

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Oh, you know, a couple."

"..."

"Shit... Well you didn't need that many chairs anyway."

"How many Emma?"

"..."

"..."

"Emma?"

"Six? Maybe seven."

"..."

"Emma Swan!"

"Okay okay okay okay okay." Emma stood up slowly, stretching out the cramped muscle in her leg just to give herself something to do. "To be honest I don't know. I went through a really lonely hard time some years back where I just had a bunch of one night stands, night after night. I was drunk most of the time too so the memories are kinda hazy." Emma turned to the brunette after taking a deep breath, smiling slightly as the glazed look had disappeared from Regina's eyes. Said smile instantly vanished when she noted the fury that had replaced the glazed expression as Regina's dark orbs darted around her destroyed home taking in all the damage. She paused to glower at the squirming blonde who was now staring morosely down at her boots. _Oh shit, maybe I should run..._

* * *

Regina had officially been ignoring Emma for the past hour, and the saviour was feeling sulky and irritable, just wanting to wrap her arms around the woman and have her hold the blonde tightly. She wondered if she should go and apologise again but remembering the rant that she had been subjected to the last time she quickly changed her mind. Regina was so _mean_ sometimes.

" _Why did you have to be so difficult?"_ The brunette had asked tersely when Emma had stammered out an apology an hour ago. " _First you pass your stupid curse on to me and then make a mockery out of answering the questions? You knew the score- you knew you would destroy my property if you continued to evade the questions like that. Everyone else had to endure the indignity of answering your crude and pathetic questions-myself included, several times. And you just decided you didn't want to? What gives you the free pass hmm? Because you're the saviour? The White knight? You're as self-righteous as your idiot parents and until you fix my house and undo this spell I refuse to acknowledge your presence. Now get out of my way so I can cook for my son, the only one it seems who didn't inherit your family's moronic genes."_

She eyed the front door as she realised that she was no longer cursed and therefore had no more reason to stay inside all day. She grabbed the keys to the bug and pulled on her red leather jacket, unmindful to the fact that it clashed horribly with her outfit. Emma had a beautiful woman to win over.

* * *

Regina scowled when she heard the door slam without a word. _Typical rudeness from the saviour,_ she thought bitterly to herself as she placed a few handfuls of new potatoes into a pan of water.

She then sighed as she realised she had nothing left to do to keep herself busy, the chicken and vegetables were in the oven and she had already made desert. The brunette felt miserable and it wasn't really because of the mess in her home, although that was a prominent factor in her misery. Regina knew she had grossly overreacted to Emma's behaviour and now the blonde had left; whatever they had between them was seemingly all over before it had begun _. You really are a monster._ She thought to herself, leaning dejectedly against the kitchen counter. Once again she had treated the woman she cared about horribly and it was just moments after Emma had confessed to have been falling in love with her.

If the brunette was honest with herself that was the real reason for her outburst. When Emma had said those words Regina felt a pang in her chest, it was something she hadn't felt since Daniel and it scared her. _I was terrified we would fall in love and then she would leave me, so I pushed her away instead. And I have the audacity to call her the idiot_. Regina shook her head to herself, removing her apron and walking out of the kitchen where she had been holed up for the last hour, surreptitiously avoiding the blonde. A surprised smile lit up her face as she found the room back in its flawless state, every damaged item repaired and back in place. Emma had clearly tapped into her magic and Regina felt a surge of pride followed by a whole lot of longing for the blonde. "I'm sorry Emma." She whispered to herself, taking a seat at the empty dining table.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry blinked incredulously up at his blonde mother. "You are wearing a dress... You actually look pretty. Why?" The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Emma laughed hard, poking her cheeky son in the ribs and purposefully grabbing his hand on the street outside where she had just picked him up from school, hoping to embarrass him in front of his friends for that jab. "Excuse me, I always look nice. This is nothing out of the ordinary."

Emma was of course lying, the tight black dress she was wearing was something very out of the ordinary for her. She had also thrown on a push up bra and the low cut dress showed ample cleavage which she hid behind her long coat for Henry's benefit. She had also curled her hair and each curl was perfectly in place.

"Mom you're lying." Henry replied flatly, staring apprehensively at her heels and then his gaze moving to the red rose in her hand. "Is this... For my mom?" A slow grin broke out on his young face and he started laughing.

"No! It's for myself." Emma scowled at the laughing boy who just laughed harder at the expression on her face.

"You must really like mom, huh?" The boy mused, swinging their joined hands thoughtfully.

"Well... Yes. Also she's kinda mad at me right now."

"Emma what did you do...?" Henry rolled his eyes and gave her a disapproving look, and in that moment he looked so much like his brunette mother Emma couldn't help but grin fondly at him.

"Passed on that curse I had to her." Emma bit her lip gently as they neared Mifflin Street and she began to feel nervous, Regina had seemed very, very angry when she left.

"Idiot." Answered Henry and Emma had to look him over to make sure he wasn't suddenly wearing a pantsuit and prada heels.

"It wasn't my fault..." Emma grumbled, blinking pathetically at the boy. "But you'll have to stay over at your grandparents again." When Henry groaned and kicked a pebble, Emma pulled him into her arms, smushing him into her embrace. "Thanks kid, you're the best. David's coming at 8, so we can eat and watch a movie beforehand anyways."

"Fine. But please hurry up and break this silly curse." Henry ran up to the front door of the mansion, banging on the door.

"Wait, wait." Emma hissed, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "Do I look okay? Is there lipstick on my teeth?"

"Mom you look great." The boy answered and patted his mother's hand comfortingly. Emma beamed; she really had the best son in the world.

* * *

Regina opened the door to a blur of excited boy who gave her a quick hug and then ran upstairs to read his new comic. The brunette shook her head, an amused smile on her face as she called "don't leave your shoes on the stairs," after him. She then turned to look apprehensively at the woman who had entered after Henry; Emma had removed her coat and was patiently waiting for Regina's attention.

The brunette's jaw dropped as her eyes locked onto the sight of Emma in that dress. She couldn't stop her dilated orbs from roaming hungrily down the saviour's body, taking in each curve and generous display of smooth skin.

Emma's confidence grew with each lingering gaze upon her body and when Regina remained silent she stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and placing the rose into her hand. "I'm sorry Regina. I was so stupid this morning but I promise to fix this." Her eyes stared into the eyes of the brunette, the sincerity in her green orbs matching her tone. The brunette took a deep breath, quickly composing herself and feeling somewhat embarrassed about her reaction. The blonde was truly intoxicating and it took all her strength not to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for being too harsh... Again. You look... Stunning Emma. Truly you're the most beautiful creature I've ever had the good fortune to lay my eyes upon."

The blonde blushed profusely, but couldn't draw her eyes away from the brunette's. The tension in the air was palpable, but this was a good sort of tension, the sort that made both women feel charged and their whole bodies heated.

"Thank you, Regina." The blonde nodded her thanks, reluctantly dragging her gaze away from hers to walk deeper into the mansion, pretending not to notice the brunette's lingering gaze on her butt.

"So..." Emma spun around, smirking as Regina eyes quickly snapped up guiltily from her ass to her face. "Thought about what we're telling Henry?"

"The truth." Answered the brunette simply, sauntering over to the blonde and tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear. "His mothers are dating."

Henry had taken the news extremely well, Emma wasn't surprised because of his behaviour on the walk home from school; but Regina was surprised and incredibly touched when he stated that all he wanted was for them to be a happy family. Henry was a smart and conscientious boy and wasn't ignorant to the fact that people of the same sex could like one another so that was no issue. The only issue that arose was when he had excitedly asked if they were each other's true loves and Regina had answered "it's still very early days dear." Whilst Emma had just flushed and looked away.

At 8:00pm, David came to the mansion for Henry. The boy was slightly relieved to be leaving as although he enjoyed spending time with his family, the looks his two mothers were frequently exchanging were making him feel more than uncomfortable. _They just ate, why are they looking at eachother like they are hungry?_

Regina remained in the kitchen after hugging her son goodbye to prevent David provoking the spell. However, the fact that the questions didn't come when Henry and Emma returned home led her to believe that she had a weakened version of Emma's curse. A soft smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as Emma came into the kitchen sporting a bag full of clothes that David had brought for her.

"I'm sorry, but what are those for?"

"These? Well if I'm going to be staying here I'll need a change of clothes." Emma kept her tone light, playing dumb as she stood beside the brunette, slipping her hand into hers.

"Oh really? I was under the impression that now you have passed your curse onto me you could re-join your parents." Regina arched a brow, smiling down at their joined hands.

"And I was under the impression that you needed my assistance with curing yourself." Emma wiggled her eyebrows before pouting thoughtfully. "Hey when I first came here were you really gonna make me sleep in the car?"

"Yep." Regina laughed softly, looking unashamed. "And for good reason, you did climb into my bed that night and annoy me with your questions."

"And you let me sleep there. Next to you. Where I will be sleeping tonight."

"How presumptuous of you Ms Swan." The brunette had slid her arms around Emma's waist and was pulling her body closer to hers, her voice turning sultry. "Now why would I allow you to sleep in my bed when you spent the whole of dinner with your hand on my thigh? I'm concerned for my wellbeing."

"As you should be." Emma pressed her frame against the brunettes, causing her to be trapped between the counter and the blonde, a position which she enjoyed tremendously. "And who are you to talk Mayor Mills? You were practically sitting on my lap during that movie, and don't think I didn't notice you grinding your ass into me either."

"I did no such thing!" Regina denied the allegation vehemently but the mischievous glint in her dark eyes gave her away.

"You're lucky our son was so absorbed in toy story." Emma murmured the words as her hands trailed from the brunette's hips to grab her generous behind, feeling Regina's hips automatically press forwards, melting into hers.

"Kiss me." The brunette husked, her hands tangling into blonde curls.

"So bossy." Emma smirked playfully, but leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette's, tasting apple cider and the brownies they had eaten for dessert. The saviour had to hold back a moan when Regina tugged her closer and slid her tongue into her willing mouth while grinding her hips in a circular motion into the blonde's.

 _ **Looking from a window above**_

 _ **It's like a story of love, can you hear me?**_

Both women slowly broke apart and exchanged shocked glances at the loud music coming from outside the front door.

"What in the fuck is that?" Emma asked irritably, pissed at being interrupted from a hot make out session for the second time.

"My sentiments exactly... Without the coarse language obviously."

 _ **Came back only yesterday**_

 _ **I'm moving farther away, want you near me**_

"Holy shit! Is that Only You?" Emma gaped at Regina and when a male voice joined in with the song, warbling tunelessly to the lyrics her suspicions were confirmed.

"Is what only who?" Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, sauntering towards the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's... Neal..." Emma explained meekly, chewing on her bottom lip.

 _ **All I needed was the love you gave**_

 _ **All I needed for another day**_

 _ **And all I ever knew, only you**_

"Neal!? What is he doing here?" The brunette snarled the words furiously, fire burning in her eyes.

"Umm serenading me?" Emma looked sheepish and she flinched when the door was flung open violently by the brunette who came face to face with the man standing outside her front door, holding his cellphone in one hand and a speaker blaring music in the other.

"Mr Cassidy what is the meaning of this?" Regina's voice had a dangerous undertone to it which Neal being Neal, failed to observe.

"Hey Regina! Is Emma here?" The man had a goofy grin on his face as he waved at the brunette, blissfully unaware of her anger or her developing relationship with the woman he was trying to impress.

 _ **Sometimes when I think of her name**_

 _ **When it's only a game and I need you**_

Emma came and stood beside Regina at the door, wincing at the volume of the music. "Please turn that off Neal." She called over the noise, frowning at him.

Neal turned off the music and turned to Emma, goofy grin still in place. "It's our song, Em. Remember?"

"Yes, of course. But why are you here playing it?" The blonde raised a questioning brow at him, she was sure she had been clear to him that there was nothing between them anymore.

"Your mom came to me and told me everything. God you look so beautiful Emma..."

Emma felt the brunette stiffen beside her and she placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Erm, thank you. Now what exactly did my mom tell you?"

"About how you were still in love with me and all I needed to do was show you how much I still love you too and we can be together."

"That bitch!" Snarled Regina, causing Emma and Neal to jump in surprise. "She is making a mockery of all of us!"

"Nope, I don't think she said anything about you Regina, this is about me and Emma." He enunciated each word slowly, thinking Regina must be confused. "This has nothing to do with you."

Regina's faced glowered with unadulterated fury and Neal took a step back as he noticed for the first time the dangerous fire in her eyes.

"You think the fact that Snow White is trying to sabotage _my relationship_ and set you up with _my girlfriend_ has nothing to do with me Mr Cassidy?"

"Your... What?"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

Regina blanched as she realised a second too late what she had just said.

 _Oh God_ \- she thought to herself, freezing in place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, there was a bit of confusion with my last chapter because of Regina being shocked about calling Emma her gf when she already said they were dating. Just to clear things up, in my head 'dating' is a more casual thing whereas the girlfriend thing makes the relationship official. (They've kissed thrice and have yet to go on a date) So I hope that kinda explains why that was a big deal. Sorry for rambling and enjoy chapter 9- warning for a lotttt of fluff and a little smut. x**

* * *

"Well... Obviously we didn't actually agree on such a thing. I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that." Regina's walls came back up instantaneously and she took a tentative step back from Neal, avoiding eye contact with the both of them.

"I'm confused." Neal's widened eyes lingered on Emma's face, his shocked expression saddening. "Is something going on between you two or not?"

"Yes." Emma entwined her finger's with Regina's, feeling the brunette internally withdrawing. "Look Neal, you'll always hold a very special place in my heart. But I'm not the person I was when I was 17 anymore, we've both changed. I'm so sorry my mother dragged you into all this but I don't think we would be together, Regina or not. So I think it's time you moved on." The blonde frowned sympathetically at her ex, reaching forward and patting his hand with her spare one.

"Right okay. I didn't realise you two... I'm an idiot." Neal hung his head, the devastating feeing of his heart breaking once again threatening to overwhelm him.

"It's not your fault." Regina said the words kindly, much to the surprise of everyone, including herself. "It's Snow's. Don't worry; I completely understand why you fell for Emma."

Emma squeezed the brunette's hand and Neal nodded graciously turning to leave.

"Oh and Neal?" Emma called after him, feeling increasingly guilty about the whole situation as she watched his departing back.

"Yep, Em?" The man whipped around, angry at the part of himself that was already hoping she had changed her mind.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? Regina makes an epic apple cider." The blonde caught Regina's eye who offered her a slight nod of approval having seen the misery in Neal's eyes. She also didn't really want to be alone with Emma after calling her her girlfriend so prematurely.

"Why not?" Neal smiled and entered the mansion, placing his speakers down on the table. Although they couldn't be a couple, he was still in love with Emma and any time they got to spend together was a bonus for him.

* * *

"So I'd love to know how this happened." Neal indicated the two women sitting opposite him, sipping on his glass of cider. The awkwardness that had resonated in the room had subsided slightly as everyone moved on to their third glass.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Emma flashed a grin at Regina who rolled her eyes in faux distaste, suppressing a smile.

"More like I gave in after tiring of the longing gazes directed at me every second of the day." The brunette smirked, nudging her shoulder against Emma's who's grin had widened.

"That's not true! I was very subtle with my feelings, which is why you didn't pick up on them for over a year."

"Mmm, well I guess that's true dear." They exchanged a smile and Emma leaned into the older woman, resting her cheek against her shoulder.

"That's sweet." Neal offered them a pained smile. "I'm really glad you found your happiness Em."

"Thank you Neal. Honestly you are such a good guy. You'll find someone too. Actually I think I saw Tink staring at you a few days ago at Granny's."

"Really?" Neal's expression brightened considerably, thinking he may have a chance with the pretty fairy he got on with so well during his time at Neverland.

"Yup." Emma nodded her head, chuckling at how fast his mood changed.

"Regina you treat Em right, yeah? She's one of the good ones."

"..."

"Regina?" Neal frowned at the vacant expression on the brunette's face and waved his hand in front of it questioningly. The saviour lifted her head from the shoulder of the brunette, glancing at her expression with a fairly good idea of what she'd see.

"Ahh shit." She muttered, her gaze quickly flitting to Neal's concerned face. "A spell went wrong, she'll ask weird questions you have to answer truthfully or things will blow up." The blonde explained quickly, inwardly sighing as she braced herself.

"How did you two meet?"

Emma and Neal exchanged glances, Neal looked confused again so just frowned and let Emma answer. "I was stealing the bug, turns out Neal had already stolen it and was sleeping in the backseat." She chuckled lightly at the memory and Neal joined in.

"When did you two sleep together for the first time?"

"About four months later." Neal answered this time, a silly smile on his face as he recalled the memory.

"And how was it?"

"Alright" Emma answered at the same time as Neal said "perfect" both of them squirming uncomfortably at the other's response.

"Thanks." Neal muttered glumly, observing his hands.

"It was in the backseat of the bug, what did you expect?" Emma bit her lip guiltily.

"How comes Henry was conceived? Did you not use protection?"

"Most of the time we did. I mean there were a couple times when we got... Carried away before we could grab a rubber." Neal looked shifty as he listened to Emma, the guilt of her going to prison while pregnant still regularly tore him apart inside.

"What's the most sexually adventurous thing you two did?"

Emma laughed at this, racking her brain for a good memory and shrugging. "69'ing in that bug was both adventurous and impressive. That car's pretty small."

"Right." Neal agreed, the memories being brought up coupled with how sexy Emma was looking in that dress causing him to feel extremely aroused; he glanced at Emma and noted with disappointment that she merely looked amused.

"Neal." Regina turned to him and he raised a brow, her clouded gaze disconcerting him. "Do you still think about Emma when pleasuring yourself?"

"Uhg... No, course not." He jumped hard and gaped at the brunette as his glass of cider exploded, instinctively throwing himself off his chair and out of the way of the glass shards.

"Neal... You have to be honest." Emma murmured the words softly, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yes." He answered after a pregnant pause. "Almost every time." He added sheepishly as he stood up, an embarrassed frown on his face.

Emma looked equally embarrassed and leaned her face into her hand, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Ah God."

"I'll try to stop." He muttered and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Please." Emma said simply, glancing at Regina who had seemingly snapped out of it, although a blank expression had settled onto her face and her lips were pursued.

"Mm, may I leave now?" Neal gazed longingly at the front door, wanting nothing more than to run out of it.

"Mr Cassidy. Please try to get over Emma." Regina's chestnut eyes bored into his and he nodded once, walking towards the front door with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, and if you would like to spend some time with Henry you may. He is at his grandparents and I'm sure he would like to see you." A genuine smile appeared on Neal's face as he accepted Regina's not so subtle apology and he waved awkwardly at them both before stepping out of the front door.

"Well that was..." Emma trailed off, finding no words to adequately describe what had just happened.

"Mmm." Regina agreed, understanding completely what Emma was getting at.

"Regina... You were so kind to him. Thank you. I know that wasn't easy."

"No it wasn't. I've always been... Overly possessive and I'm sorry about how I reacted in the doorway." Regina flushed once again, memories of calling Emma her girlfriend resurfacing.

"Come." Emma smiled at the brunette, standing and taking her hand, leading them to the sofa where they sat beside each-other in comfortable silence for a while. Emma turned on the TV to some mindless cartoon Regina disapproved of but Emma found hilarious.

"I actually liked it." Emma blurted randomly and turned her attention from the TV to the brunette moments after after Peter Griffin made a particularly amusing joke, laying her head down in her lap. A soft smile appeared on her face as Regina automatically began stroking her fingers through blonde curls, using the other hand to grab the remote and mute the irritating sound of the television. _God, even Henry has better taste in TV than her._

"You liked what?" She asked quietly, continuing to play with the golden locks.

"You being all possessive and jealous. It was kinda hot and adorable." There was a mischievous glint in her green eyes as she continued. "Regina likesss me." She teased playfully, staring up at the brunette's face in awe. Despite everything that had happened with Neal, Regina looked so relaxed and comfortable in that moment Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the rare sight.

"Shut up." Regina rolled her eyes but Emma's happiness was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back at the woman who's head was nuzzled into her lap. "I didn't realise you were so... Snuggly."

"I'm not usually." Emma answered, sitting up and sliding her hand into the brunette's. "Being close to you feel so right. I guess I just really, really like you."

"And I you." Regina smiled, a rare carefree smile that was usually reserved for her son. Her chestnut eyes met Emma's emerald ones and they held each-others gazes, both shining with adoration.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde tilted her head to one side, unable to break eye contact with the brunette who had nodded wordlessly at her request. "When you called me your girlfriend, did you say it because you wanted us to be... That. Or just to piss Neal off?"

Regina was quiet for a moment, pausing to to think about what she really wanted, although after the jealousy she felt listening to Neal and Emma reminisce, it was pretty obvious. "I want you Emma." She answered after barely a second of thought. "I want you to be mine..." An image of a gawping Neal popped into her head and she added "and only mine."

Emma beamed and slid into Regina's lap, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Then that's what you'll have. We can't deny a queen now, can we?"

"Certainly not." Regina returned and then paused, eyes roaming over Emma's smiling face. "So we're?"

"Come here girlfriend." Emma smiled softly, leaning in again.

"Wait." Regina frowned slightly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Emma's ear. "You don't think it's all too soon for that?"

"I've had a wild crush on you for over a year babe. Nothing is too soon for me." The blonde leaned in further, staring pointedly at the brunette's lips, their faces inches apart.

"Babe?" Regina wrinkled her nose at the term of endearment.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Now who's bossy?" Regina smirked at the blonde's impatience, closing the small distance between their lips with a tender kiss that caused a wild fluttering in her stomach.

Emma smiled into the kiss, her lips moving urgently against the brunette's as the culminated desire of the past few days threatened to overwhelm her. Regina responded vehemently, tangling their tongues together as her hands slid into blonde locks.

When they finally parted for air, Emma leaned in and began pressing soft kisses down the brunette's silky neck and along her collarbone, pausing to smirk when the brunette shivered beneath her. The saviour began to slowly undo each button on Regina's crisp white shirt, her eyes revelling in the sight of red lace covering her ample chest. The blonde dropped the shirt onto the ground, breathing heavily as her hands gently explored the red lace, green orbs meeting the brunette's who's eyes were locked on Emma, pulling her into another passionate kiss laced with desire.

"Bedroom." The brunette broke away from the kiss, chestnut orbs darting over the blonde's sensual figure in her tight dress. The blonde conceded and they disappeared to the bedroom in a puff of blue smoke.

"You've been practising, good." The brunette's voice was husky as she landed on the bed, the blonde's weight pressed tightly against her.

Emma didn't answer as her mouth was busy kissing Regina's exposed stomach, smirking as the brunette squirmed while her tongue lightly trailed across her abdomen. She unzipped the brunette's dress pants and began pulling them down olive-toned legs, her eyes savouring every inch of silky skin she exposed. Regina sat up and kicked the pants aside impatiently, and turned to Emma, a smirk on her face.

"As beautiful as you look in that dress dear, it needs to go." The brunette's smile faltered as she registered Emma staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"You're so beautiful." Emma's emerald orbs travelled across Regina's underwear clad body, her lips downturned.

"Is that a bad thing?" The brunette furrowed her brow, cupping Emma's cheek and staring into her eyes as she tried to gain understanding.

"No of course not... I just..." Emma shifted self-consciously and Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation as she realised what the problem was. _Does she really not realise how breathtaking she is?_

"Emma Swan, when I told you that you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen I meant it." The brunette smiled sincerely at her and the blonde smiled back, shifting to allow the brunette to unzip her dress and slowly unpeel it from her body. Moving quickly and impatiently she slipped the bra off of the blonde, chucking it into a remote corner of the room.

Regina's eyes darkened with desire as she gazed upon Emma's body taking in the ripple of muscle in her arms and abdomen and the smooth swell of her breasts. Moving in a predatory manner she trapped the younger woman beneath her, skin burning against skin as their mouth's connected in a slow and sensual kiss, the blonde whimpering into her mouth at the sensation of Regina's pantie clad sex grinding against her hips.

The blonde reached up to the woman lying on top of her, expertly unclasping her bra and letting her eyes roam hungrily across Regina's bare chest. _Holy fuck how is she so hot?_ Emma's eyes widened with lust and she rolled over to position herself on top of the brunette who allowed the change with a small huff. She never had let past lovers have any control, but Emma was different; she _trusted_ Emma.

The blonde began peppering gentle kisses against each olive-toned breast, coveting each whimper she elicited from the brunette. Having teased enough she caught a hardened nipple into her mouth, running her tongue along the sensitive skin while using her other hand to caress and massage the other breast. Regina's breathing hitched considerably and her eyes squeezed shut as she savoured each kiss and touch she received from her lover.

Emma couldn't help but smirk as the brunette began rubbing her thighs together beneath her and when the blonde nipped her hardened nipple with her teeth, Regina gave in and allowed herself to release a low moan for the first time.

The moan was music to Emma's ears and it spurred her on, moving down the brunette's luscious body to press painfully slow and teasing kisses to her upper thighs, noting with satisfaction the pools of desire soaking Regina's panties.

"Em-ma."

"Mm?"

"Hurry up."

Emma laughed softly, sliding her fingers along the edges of lace panties. "Patience is a virtue Mayor Mills," she blinked innocently up at the woman who was giving her a death-glare.

"There is nothing virtuous about what we're doing." She tried to speak coherently but whimpered when Emma's hand rubbed gently against her sex through thin panties. The blonde propped Regina's legs up and spread them, her eyes brimming with lust at the sight.

"Would you like me to stop?" Emma whispered and leaned in, pressing a kiss against the soft material, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the brunette's arousal.

"Would you like me to burn you alive?" The brunette's voice was raspy, and she followed each movement of Emma's with eyes blackened with desire.

Emma laughed softly at her empty threat and slowly unpeeled the red panties, staring in awe at the bare glistening sight before her. Losing all patience to tease the woman, Emma leaned in, sliding her tongue through warm folds to easily locate the sensitive bundle of nerves which she flicked her tongue against, cherishing the guttural moan that emanated from Regina at the contact.

She continued to lick along the moist slit, each taste of the brunette's unique sweetness making her strive for more. Flicking her tongue against Regina's clit repeatedly, she felt the woman begin to pant, so Emma slowly slid two fingers into her warm folds, pumping them in and out as her lover gasped out her name, knitting her fingers into blonde curls and holding her in place. Emma easily added another finger and pumped hard and fast as the brunette began to become unbuckled.

"Let go for me baby." Emma murmured and her warm mouth enveloped the brunette's small nub, fingers curling, adding pressure to each nerve and sensitive spot inside the brunette's soaked, clenching folds.

"Emma..." The brunette panted before squeezing her eyes shut and releasing a soft scream as the waves of her orgasm washed over her and her body convoluted with shudders and quakes. Emma eagerly lapped up the juices that she released, feeling the heat of her own desire pool between her legs.

Regina collapsed onto the bed, thighs trembling as she rode out her orgasm. As she began to recover, the brunette opened her eyes to see gleeful green eyes staring at her, a smug and adoring grin on the blonde's face.

"Shut up." Regina spoke the words softly, despite the fact that Emma hadn't said anything.

"Admit that I have skills."

"You're a child."

"That makes you a paedophile."

"..."

Emma snorted at the irritated expression on the brunette's face, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

"You're annoying." The brunette mumbled into the kiss, drawing Emma closer.

"You like me anyway." Emma pulled away to gaze into the chestnut orbs of the woman underneath her. "Seriously though that was so beautiful; you've no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you for."

"I have a fairly good idea." Regina nodded and trailed her fingertips along Emma's exposed chest, cupping and squeezing her full breasts, gently rubbing her thumbs against her pale nipples. "I think it's about the same amount of time I've wanted to do this to you." The brunette purred the words and before Emma realised what was happening, she had flipped them over and was now pressing kisses down Emma's sculpted stomach, pausing before smirking devilishly up at her. "Time for payback."

* * *

David frowned at the incessant knocking on the door and he checked his watch- 10pm; too late for random house calls. He frowned as the banging continued and paused the video game he and Henry had been immersed in, going to open the door.

"Neal?" He raised a brow at the man standing at his door with a hostile expression on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not." Neal ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to speak with your wife please."

David snuck a glance at Henry who was peering over at the door curiously, trying to see past David at who he was talking with. "My wife is heavily pregnant and needs her rest. What is this about Neal?"

Neal took a deep breath, his anger subsiding slightly as he realised the man before him was harmless and most probably clueless. "Your wife, she used and made a fool of me." He ran his fingers through his hair which was sticking up manically.

"In what way?" David folded his arms as he appraised the man, his stomach sinking. _What have you done Snow?_

"She doesn't approve of Regina and Emma and she told me Emma was in love with me so I could try and win her back. Obviously it didn't work, I was just humiliated."

David went quiet, and sighed softly, patting the man on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that Neal. I'll talk to her, I promise. She's just... Pregnant and emotional and not herself right now."

Neal just shrugged, rolling his eyes at the man clearly smitten and just making excuses for his deceitful wife. "Whatever. It's done. Now can I take Henry? Em and Regina said I could."

"Well if he wants." David turned to the boy on the sofa and beckoned him over. As soon as Henry saw his father he ran into his arms. "Hey buddy!" Neal enthused ruffling the boy's hair. "Wanna stay round my place tonight? We can stay up real late and not tell your moms."

"Cool dad! Let me grab my bag!"

David showed Henry and Neal to the door moments later, giving Neal one last apologetic smile as they left. He then turned towards the bedroom, his wife was fast asleep but in the morning he was going to have to have a _very_ serious talk with her.

* * *

"David! Don't you see I did the right thing? How could Emma turn Neal down? We need to go talk to her!" The pregnant brunette grabbed her jacket and walked to the front door of the apartment, a scowl on her face.

"No Snow! Emma is an adult she can choose who to be with, it's nothing to do with us." David blocked the front door, frowning at his irrational wife.

"David it's our job to protect our daughter! Regina is evil, she will harm her."

"Snow you were getting along with Regina before this! You said yourself she deserved another chance..."

"Yes and this is her not taking that chance! How can you not see this is a nefarious scheme to hurt me David? You can't be that stupid!"

David flinched, but refused to budge, shaking his head at her. "I can't let you do this Snow."

"Look you can either drive me to Regina's, or your very pregnant wife can drive herself- despite doctor's orders not to drive so close to her due date."

David let out a defeated sigh and grabbed the car keys. _I'm so sorry Emma..._

* * *

A banging on the door of the mansion jolted both women awake. They were curled around each-other in the exact position they were in when they fell asleep; naked bodies entwined and Regina's head resting on Emma's chest, just above her steadily beating heart.

"What on earth is that?" Regina sat up in an alarmed manner as the angry banging on the door continued.

Never a morning person, Emma just mumbled something unintelligible and pulled the covers back over her face.

"Emma get up." Regina scowled at her lover, who reluctantly opened her green eyes, pouting miserably at the woman.

"Only for morning sex." Emma muttered as her half-asleep brain finally noticed their nakedness and the erotic memories of the previous night resurfaced.

"Are you deaf? Someone is knocking down my door, dear." Regina shook her head at the blonde's sleepy state but was secretly amused, she leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"REGINA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

They both exchanged shocked glances and Regina released an irritated groan, realising immediately the idiot who was at her door. _No no no please no._

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She muttered to herself, flattening her wild hair.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO EMMA!?"

"Just ignore her, she'll have to leave eventually. And if you answer the door I'm not sure you'll restrain from killing her. And to be honest I'm not sure I'd try to stop you." Emma scowled angrily at the audacity of her mother, pulling the brunette back under the covers to lay down beside her, circling her muscular arms protectively around Regina's petite frame once again.

Regina snickered at the truth in that statement, trying not to let old fantasies of burning the pixie haired woman alive enter her head. Moving closer into the blonde's strong embrace, she allowed the younger woman to hold her.

"THAT'S IT REGINA, I'M COMING IN AND GETTING MY DAUGHTER."

There was a loud bang as the front door was seemingly kicked open and both women's eyes widened in shock as they heard heavy footsteps thunder up the stairs.

* * *

 **Okay so that chapter was a lot longer than I intended! Please let me know if you liked it though :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so somehow this story has reached over 100 favourites and reviews and over 300 followers. I am so overwhelmed by this response as this is the first time I've written a fic and I'm more than aware my writing is clumsy in places. So thank you all so much and I'm so happy you are enjoying this! x  
**

* * *

"Snow." Regina greeted her in a professional manner, almost like she had turned up for an arranged business meeting instead of breaking down her front door and obtrusively barging into her bedroom. The brunette was surprisingly calm and collected considering she was fully naked in bed covered only with a thin sheet, with sex mussed hair and an Emma shaped lump hiding futilely under the covers beside her.

"As you can see, I have company." She continued, hiding her mirth as the pregnant woman spluttered and gawped at Regina, eyes boggling out of her head.

"Is that... Emma?" Snow's horrified expression intensified at the sight of blonde curls peeking out from under the covers.

"Nope. It's Archie, he's shy and would rather you not see him. So if you could just..."

Regina was interrupted in the telling of her fabricated tale by the dramatic sound of Snow's gasp as she picked up Emma's discarded dress from the floor.

"This... This is Emma's!" The pixie-haired woman shrieked, eyes popping and jaw dropping at the sight of Emma's black panties laying abandoned on the floor underneath where the dress had been obscuring it from sight.

"Oh did Archie not tell you he's a cross dresser?" Regina asked the question dryly, merely toying with the hysterical woman at this point.

"Emma! Come out!" The pregnant woman's demand was screeched in a banshee-like manner.

Regina stared blankly at the reddening face of the brunette for a few moments. She tried desperately to control herself and exude an air of cold indifference to the situation but eventually she gave in and spluttered with laughter at the absurdity of the whole situation, especially the moronic look gracing Snow's face.

Emma peeped out from the covers, hearing the beautiful sound of Regina's laughter and knowing the game was up. She waved at her mother sheepishly, pulling the sheet tightly around her naked body.

"Hey mom. Sorry, I didn't realise you were here. I was looking in the bed for my sock..." Her ridiculous lie only caused the brunette beside her to throw her head back and laugh harder until Emma nudged her bare stomach sharply with her bony elbow.

"How's the pregnancy going Snow?" Regina questioned casually, watching in amusement as the pregnant woman clutched the doorframe for support: knowing Emma was in that bed was one thing, but seeing her there, wild haired and naked beside her enemy was unbearable. "I hope you're keeping that blood pressure nice and low." The brunette's eyes shone devilishly as she goaded the woman, smirking in satisfaction as Snow's hands instinctively moved to her stomach.

"What... What are you doing in here Emma?" The brunette's voice was strained as she ignored Regina completely and tried to remain calm for the sake of the baby.

"Oh I was _so_ hoping you'd ask that." Regina's voice was gleeful as the smirk that had formed on her face only widened with glee. "See, last night I fucked your daughter senseless."

Snow's gasp of shock and horror echoed around the room and the woman nearly tumbled to the ground. Emma's eyes turned into round saucers of shock and she almost squirmed at the brunette's words. _Goddamn why is it so sexy when she swears?_

"Regina!" Emma hissed out the name as soon as she came to her senses and glared furiously at the woman who had cracked up laughing again. Somewhat tempted to join in, the blonde quickly averted her gaze back to her mother.

"Mom I told you Regina and I are dating. What the hell are you doing here? You can't just break into someone's house!" The blonde's eyes narrowed in anger at the pregnant woman who had regained her balance and was now scowling with fury.

"Emma you are making a mistake. Come home with me."

"No mom, I'm not. And even if this was a mistake, it's my life and my mistake to make. I'm 29 years old for fucks sake."

"Language." Regina chastised, unperturbed by her own hypocrisy as she conjured a nail file and began filing her already immaculate nails as if it was the most normal thing possible to be doing in her current situation.

"Emma I know you think I'm interfering and obviously I wouldn't butt into your love life ordinarily. But I've known this woman a long time! She's evil!" The pregnant woman worked herself up again until she was shouting and pointing maniacally at the brunette on the bed.

"Could you take this conversation elsewhere?" Regina rolled her eyes disdainfully at the pregnant woman screaming her house down, but was not-so secretly enjoying her angst tremendously.

"She's not evil mom. She's changed. Yes she's sassy as hell and can be rude and even offensive sometimes." At this she gave the brunette a pointed look, but Regina just examined her nails, feigning disinterest in their conversation. "But she's a good person with a good heart."

"Debatable." The brunette grinned at Emma with a flash of white teeth and the blonde scowled her irritation.

"Could you give us a moment?" The blonde offered her mom a strained smile, pulling the sheet over her own and Regina's head before she could protest and glowering at the brunette.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma whispered to the infuriating woman beside her. "You're not helping!"

"Why should I? I don't have to prove myself to Snow White." Regina sniffed, affronted at the very idea.

"She's your girlfriend's mother. Why are you acting like this, don't you want me to be happy?" Emma arched a petulant brow at her girlfriend.

"Lovely. She breaks into my house, calling me names and I'm the bad guy." Regina rolled her eyes skyward at the blonde. "Once an evil queen always an evil queen it seems."

"I'm not saying that Regina! I'm just saying she's doing this because she's worried. If you show her there's nothing to worry about then she'll have no choice but to accept this." At this the blonde stared Regina down, a pleading look in her emerald eyes.

Regina laughed humourlessly, deliberately turning away from the blonde. "Your mother knows for a fact that you are in no danger from me. I'm just not the handsome prince she imagined her perfect little princess ending up with."

"So what? You're saying she's doing this because she's a homophobe? Come on Regina don't be silly."

"No. If it was Cinderella or Aurora or any of those simpering princesses I'm sure she'd get over it. I'm saying she's doing this because I am me. I was an evil queen; I tried to kill her, cursed her twice and tried to put you under the sleeping curse. She'll never see me as anything other than evil."

Emma shook her head, refusing to admit defeat the way the brunette so easily had. "But she saw you were changing. You two were getting along. And she can hardly allow you to live with Henry and then claim you're too dangerous for me to be with. It makes no sense."

"Nothing about us being together does either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'...'

"Regina?" The blonde lifted her hand and stroked the brunette's cheek. Under the sheet the light was sparse but Emma could still see the pained expression on Regina's face. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm just... Your mother will never, ever accept me, which means she may not accept you either. You may start to resent me for that."

"Regina I'd never... It's her I would resent, honestly. But if we don't try..."

"Emma!" The pregnant woman was growing impatient and incredibly uncomfortable about what may or may not be going on under those sheets.

Emma popped her head out once again and Regina resurfaced beside her.

"Can you maybe go? I mean if you want to talk about this we can meet up later at Granny's? But now's clearly not a good time."

"Fine." Snow gave Regina one last filthy look which the brunette returned with a half-hearted smirk before exiting the room, slamming the door angrily on her way out.

* * *

"I refuse."

"Regina please."

"Absolutely not."

"But please."

"It's a categorical no."

"Please!"

"Nu uh."

"Pleaseee."

"Don't look at me like that, my answer remains the same."

"It won't be that bad."

"It will."

"Fine, no kisses till you change your mind."

"Your loss."

"And no more sexy times either."

"Also your loss."

"Oh really?" Emma deliberately dropped her keys onto the floor, muttering an innocent "oops, clumsy me." Before bending over in front of the brunette to pick it up.

Regina's eyes flickered to the blonde's shapely behind in her skin-tight jeans, biting her lower lip as she stared. Emma promptly re-emerged with the keys, grinning triumphantly at the brunette's gawping.

"Just my loss, hmm?"

Regina rolled her eyes, snatching the keys and flinging them on the table. After Snow had left both women had showered and moved downstairs for breakfast, Emma badgering her the entire time to meet her parents at Granny's. "Why the hell do I need to meet up with your parents anyway? Snow has made her stance on our relationship perfectly clear. You talk with them!"

"We need to sort this out Regina. Please. It would mean the world to me." The blonde gazed imploringly into the eyes of the older woman, who finally gave in with a small sigh.

"Fine, but I don't promise to be nice."

"Deal." Emma grinned, grabbing her cell phone and texting her parents with a time and meeting place.

* * *

"So Snow, you promise to be reasonable?" David stared apprehensively at the pixie-haired woman as they sat down in a booth at Granny's, 5 minutes early for their meeting with Regina and Emma.

"I'm always reasonable." The pregnant woman snapped in response to her husband, taking a sip of tea and nicking a fry from her husband's plate.

"You barged in on our daughter and her girlfriend... In bed together!" At this his ears turned pink with embarrassment. "That was completely out of order Snow."

"Regina is not Emma's girlfriend." The brunette hissed the words in return, at the exact moment as the bell chimed and their daughter pushed the door of the diner open. They both watched along with the whole of the gawping diner as Emma held the door open for the brunette who smiled widely and gratefully at the blonde, grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure about that?" David raised a brow challengingly at his wife as he offered the pair a short wave and strained smile as they approached the booth hand in hand, Emma beaming with happiness and Regina smiling contentedly but looking a little uneasy at the stares the pair received.

"Hey Em! Hi Regina." The blue eyed man stood up and embraced his daughter, pausing awkwardly before wrapping his arms around Regina in a quick hug. Regina's dark eyes widened in shock and she stiffened at the contact, but her lips twisted into a small smile at the gesture.

"Dad... Mom." Emma nodded her hello, frowning as she noted the scowl her mother directed at her father.

Regina said nothing, sitting in the booth opposite Charming and staring blankly ahead, composing herself, ready for the verbal abuse she would more than likely have to face from the silently fuming pregnant woman.

"So..." Emma began, as the uncomfortable silence reached new heights of awkwardness. "We should all talk?"

"What is there to talk about?" Snow piped up for the first time since the two women arrived. "You're choosing Regina over your parents, evil over good, darkness over light."

"Snow." Charming turned to her, his voice laced with exasperation.

"What? It's true. Regina's obviously using Emma to hurt me."

"Gee, thanks." Emma mumbled, rolling her green eyes before tuning out of the conversation.

"The world does not revolve around you Snow White." Regina's chestnut orbs were stormy as she listened in astonishment to the pregnant woman.

"Yours does! You cursed a whole town to punish me! Just because I spilled your stupid secret when I was a kid. Get over it!"

"My secret was not stupid. Daniel died because of what you did. And believe it or not, I did get over it. I actually like Emma, look at her and tell me why you find that so hard to believe." The brunette was beginning to anger; she took a few deep breaths and counted to ten to calm herself but was sure her vein was pulsing to attention on her forehead.

"It's not about Emma's appeal Regina, obviously that's non-debatable! It's about you, you have no space left in your darkened heart to love."

"So my son?"

"Henry is Emma's son, and my grandson. You're lucky we let him live with you."

"Snow!" Charming exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

"I'm lucky?" The brunette's eyes had blackened with a raging fire and she clenched her fists, desperately trying to resist the urge to summon a fireball and fling it in Snow's face. She turned to the blonde beside her, surprised and bemused that the saviour had not come to her defence.

Emma was in her own world, barely listening as her mother and girlfriend came to blows. She was busy scheming a way to get her mother to accept herself and Regina, it was clear that simple discussion was not going to cut it. When the brunette turned to her with a glare she blinked, looking around the table.

"Yeah I see where you're both coming from." She said the words confidently, hoping they somehow fit into the conversation she hadn't heard a word of.

"Huh?" David raised a brow at his daughter and Regina scowled.

"Were you even listening?" The brunette spat the words, seconds away from standing up and exiting the diner. She didn't know what Emma was playing at but Snow's verbal abuse was pushing her over the edge and she wouldn't be able to stand it without her girlfriend's support.

"Of course!" Emma nodded earnestly, slightly too enthusiastically as she waved at Granny as the elderly woman ambled past, searching desperately for a source of distraction.

"What are you doing in here!?" Granny looked horrified and there was an abnormal rudeness in her tone as she noticed for the first time Emma's presence in her diner.

"Oh it's okay Granny, I..." Emma paused as inspiration took her and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"Granny who do you think is hotter, Marco or Archie?" The blonde relaxed her face into the blankest expression she muster, eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Marco!" Granny gasped out the word and then ran away back to the kitchen, not in the mood to be any more humiliated by the town's saviour. Emma winced internally, she would have to apologise profusely to Granny for all of this later. The blonde then turned her attention back to the table. Her parents were frowning, unsurprised by this turn of events and resigning themselves to having to answer her questions. Regina simply stared at her suspiciously, being the only one who knew the blonde was no longer cursed.

 _What on earth are you playing at Emma?_

* * *

 **Okay, this is the penultimate chapter as I'm running out of steam with this story. I'll happily start another SQ fic with Humour/romance themes, so if you have any ideas please leave it in review or message me. I don't have tumblr so if you want to send me a prompt you can tweet me IntrepidPassion (or we can just talk about ouat or SQ) :p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter and I hope you like the way this ended. Thank you so much for all the support, it has been amazing. x  
**

* * *

"Mom why are you being such a bitch?"

The pregnant woman gawped and then spluttered, staring incredulously at her daughter.

"How dare you talk to me like that Emma?"

"Honey you know she can't control her questions." Charming stroked his wife's arm soothingly, trying to distract her attention from the sudden grin that had formed on the mayor's face.

"How am I supposed to answer that? I'm not being a bitch!" Snow glared around the table, grimacing as she noticed Regina's smile.

Emma glanced at her girlfriend pointedly, widening her eyes slightly. Understanding immediately, Regina flicked her wrist inconspicuously under the table, causing the tumbler of water in front of Snow to explode and somehow only soak the pixie-haired woman with the liquid, leaving David mysteriously untouched.

"Wrong answer." Regina tittered, grin widening as Emma's hand creeped onto her leg, squeezing her knee gently as a gesture of approval.

"I'm being what you call a 'bitch' Emma because I care about you and disapprove of your choice in..." Snow trailed off, the word she was looking for was stuck in her throat, refusing to be released.

"Girlfriend?" Charming supplied helpfully and Snow nodded stiffly.

"So you can honestly tell me you think that Regina means me harm?"

"..."

"Mom?" Emma prompted the suddenly quiet woman, a blonde eyebrow rising.

"Well no, not necessarily." Snow scowled, she wanted to lie but knew it wasn't worth the risk of blowing things up again. "But that doesn't mean you two are right for each-other!"

"And dad how comes you are being so lovely about the whole thing?"

"Because I'm seeing a new sparkle of happiness in your eyes that has been missing from the entire time I've known you. And Emma that smile that appears whenever you look at her, it's the same way I looked at your mother when we fell in love. And Regina looks at you in exactly the same way." David smiled beautifully at his daughter for a moment, before the look on her face caused his smile to quickly melt away.

"In love?" Squawked Emma and she avoided eye contact with the brunette who was frozen beside her. _My dad is fucking crazy, how can we be in love when we've barely been together a day? So what if I was drawn to her from the moment we met and she was the reason I stayed in Storybrooke... And yes, it's true that I threw myself in front of justifiably angry townspeople to protect her and got sucked into that damn hat trying to stop her getting sucked into it. But just because I'd rather sacrifice my life than live in a world that doesn't contain Regina Mills doesn't mean I'm in love with her. Right Swan? Swan! Right?_

Whilst Emma had been having a serious internal conversation with herself, the pixie-haired brunette had been looking between the shell-shocked women with a small smirk on her lips.

"Charming don't be foolish. Look at their faces, they don't love one another. When you're in love you _know_." The pregnant woman lifted her chin, she considered herself somewhat of a love expert. After all, she and David's true love had produced the saviour.

Regina cleared her throat at that, meeting Snow's smug gaze with a challenging one of her own. "Oh I _know_." Her chestnut orbs shone bright and her voice remained steady, not giving away the nervous knot in the brunette's stomach as she awaited Emma's response to her implied declaration.

"You... You do?" Emma's voice was high and riddled with emotion. _She doesn't mean… does she?_

"Yes." Regina turned to the blonde beside her, brown eyes searching green. "Emma... I love you."

Emma tried to speak but only an incoherent jumble of nonsense escaped her lips and Regina chuckled nervously at her slack jawed expression.

"I was surprised too dear."

"Regina I..."

"Oh this is just ridiculous." Interrupted the pregnant woman, who instantly recoiled at the look her daughter gave her, lime coloured eyes wide with anger and contempt.

 _There is no way in hell this woman just interrupted possibly the best moment of my life_ \- Emma thought to herself as she leapt to her feet, banging her fist down on the table.

"That's it, no more shit Snow White." The blonde growled out each word and the pixie-haired woman flinched at the use of her full name. "Tell me right now the real fucking reason why you are so opposed to our relationship." Emma didn't care that she was creating a scene and everyone in the diner was staring at their booth, eyes filled with morbid curiosity. Snow's behaviour was irrational and she _needed_ an explanation.

When Snow just remained stubbornly silent for a tense minute, Regina flicked her wrist under the table, causing David's fries to explode, covering the short-haired brunette in potato.

"Honey, please you know you have to answer her." Charming's blue eyes were wide and filled with worry as he brushed the remnants of his food off of his wife.

"Because... Because it's just NOT FAIR okay?" A choking sob escaped the brunette, and tears began streaming down her face.

"What's not fair?" Emma's tone softened at the sight of her mother crumbling but her eyes remained stormy as she impatiently awaited answers.

"I missed 28 years of your life Emma. I missed them because of Regina and it's unfair that you want to spend more time with the woman who tore us apart than me. I don't understand it! Emma if you want to be with her then it just shows that you don't love me! If you truly loved us you would hate her for what she did to our family. You would hate her because for 28 years we didn't know each-other. It's just not fair you love the woman who tore you away from your mother more than you love your mother." Snow's voice cracked and she began breathing heavily as she came to the end of her rant. At the other side of the diner, Ruby prepared herself a bowl of popcorn and chewed each piece slowly as she watched the show with horrified fascination.

"So you... You seriously think that the fact that I want to be with Regina proves I don't love you?"

"Yes." The pixie-haired woman sobbed out the word and Emma didn't need her superpower to tell she was speaking the truth.

"Mom that's crazy. I'm fucking angry with you right now but I _love_ you. Yes I forgave Regina for all that curse stuff but I also forgave you for shoving me in that wardrobe." She looked slowly between her two parents. "I love you both."

"You…. You do?" Snow sniffled and allowed her husband to lovingly pat her cheeks dry with a napkin.

"Of course."

"May I interject?" Regina spoke quietly, gazing at Emma and then Snow for permission. Despite her anger at the other brunette, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Regina was perfectly aware that it was her fault that this mother and daughter spent 28 years apart and it hurt her to know that Emma had been parentless and lonely for the majority of her life. After Emma's quick nod Regina spoke. "It occurs to me that I haven't... Actually apologised for my behaviour. I tore this family apart for my petty revenge and I truly am apologetic for any pain I may have caused you." Regina gazed earnestly at the pregnant woman who took another shuddering breath.

"Thank you for saying that Regina. If it means anything to you, I am sorry for how I treated you both. Regina I knew you had changed and I still treated you like a villain. Look, this is not what I had wanted but I can try to accept it if you two can try to forgive me."

"Of course mom." Emma answered and she finally sat down, Regina simply nodded her head. She would try to forgive Snow despite the anger and pain the woman had brought her. Regina was pretty sure she would do anything if it ensured Emma's happiness.

From the other side of the diner Ruby wiped a tear from her cheek and put down her bowl of popcorn to start a round of applause that only Leroy joined in with. However, when they received a withering glare from the former evil queen they quickly stopped and Ruby pretended to busy herself with the cleaning of a table.

"I think I should take Snow home. She's overwhelmed and needs rest." Charming rubbed his hand up and down his wife's arm, noting that tears had continued to stream down her face. "We should all meet up sometime this week though for dinner." He smiled warmly at his daughter and her lover, feeling for the first time reassured that his daughter would be able to find her happiness without any more interference from his wife. _Well at least not too much interference..._

"Yes we must!" Exclaimed Snow, and much to Regina's shock and disgust the pregnant woman rushed around the table to kiss her cheek and then her daughter's; before taking her husband's hand and letting him lead her out of the diner.

"Your mother is a raving lunatic." Regina was bemused as she violently rubbed all traces of Snow's kiss from her cheek. Emma rolled her eyes playfully but had observed the fact that Regina waited until Snow had left before wiping away the kiss to not hurt the woman's feelings. _Yes, in time those two will be okay._

"Yeah I'm hoping that's just a side effect of the pregnancy." Emma smiled and grabbed Regina's hand that was still wiping at her spotless cheek.

"No. You're all lunatics. It's a Charming trait." Regina smirked slightly, entwining her fingers with the blonde's.

"Yet you love me anyhow." The blonde grinned toothily, emerald orbs shining with happiness.

"Mmm, I must do to have agreed to meet up with your family again this week."

"Yeah it's weird that it was just this morning that Snow burst into your bedroom screaming at us." Emma shuddered at the memory.

"Well I will miss goading her; her face this morning was priceless. That was certainly enjoyable." The brunette let out a short laugh, before catching Emma's eye, biting her bottom lip as the obvious adoration shining in her green eyes.

"Regina... Just don't ever change okay." The blonde's eyes twinkled as she reached out to trace her girlfriend's full lips with her thumb.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Retorted the brunette, releasing an amused hum.

Emma laughed hard, inching her face closer to the brunette's until she could feel Regina's unsteady breathing on her face. "Good, because I love you this way."

"You love me?" Regina's dark eyes gleamed and her small smile radiated warmth and vulnerability.

"I love you." Emma confirmed, sliding her hand up to hold the brunette's face close to her own. "And you love me." Her face brightened at the thought. "Regina Mills is all crazy for this hot saviour. Who knew she was into blondes."

"Shut up Emma." Regina chuckled and leaned in, capturing Emma's soft lips in a scorching kiss, moaning into it as the blonde immediately slid her tongue into her waiting mouth, sidling her fingers into sleek locks and tugging the brunette closer.

"Erm Remma?" Ruby called over to the two women making out who once again held the attention of everyone in the diner. _Damn those two are smoking hot._

"What did that wolf just call me?" Muttered Regina irritably as she pulled away from her girlfriend's luscious lips.

"What Ruby?" Emma asked curiously to the woman who had now walked over to their table, a shocked expression on her face.

"When you guys were making out, great show by the way- some weird magical glow appeared around you." Ruby frowned resting her hand on her hip. "Then it kinda floated above your head and disappeared into nothingness."

"What the hell?" Emma asked, frowning at the calm and unaffected expression on the mayor's face.

"Yes I felt that. I believe it was that stupid curse leaving my body." Regina stood up elegantly, leaving a tip for Ruby despite the fact that they hadn't purchased anything. "We'll be seeing you Miss Lucas."

Emma clambered up after her, confusion etched across her features. "Where are we going? And how comes the curse just broke like that?"

"To pick up our son from school. I believe he's owed some attention from his mothers." Regina took the blonde's outstretched hand as she sauntered towards the exit.

"And the curse… Well Ms Swan, haven't you heard? True love breaks any curse."

* * *

"So that's when your mom said that not only does she love me, she _true loves_ me!" Emma grinned at her son who was listening attentively as he munched on his apple pie.

"So it is true love?" He asked with a wide smile, batting his blonde mother's hand away as she attempted to steal his last piece of pie.

"Uh huh. So you know all those times your mom pretended she didn't like me she was really thinking 'Emma is so sexy, I loveeee her'."

"Ew!" Henry wrinkled up his nose, unamused at hearing the words 'Emma' and 'sexy' in the same sentence. "Really mom?" He turned to his brunette mother who was rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely not Henry. And I never had to pretend to dislike her either." The brunette held back a smile at Emma's silly behaviour as she failed at her attempt to steal Henry's pie once again.

"That's pretty rich coming from the woman who said 'I love you' first." Emma snickered as a frown appeared on Regina's face. _Ha, got you there._

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you love me more."

"Not true!"

"Of course it is."

"Nope."

"Oh please."

"Regina that's not true!"

"Let's not forget who cast that curse in the first place."

"Well... At least I don't wear pantsuits."

"..."

"Ha, I win."

"Moron."

Henry's head turned from mother to mother as they continued to squabble, he could tell it was all in jest but was still slightly confused. "Are you sure it's true love?" He asked slowly as both women turned to look at him. "I mean, grandpa and grandma don't annoy each-other the way you two do."

Regina smiled at this. "Henry I believe Emma and my version of true love will be _very_ different from your grandparents." She reached out to tuck a stray blonde lock behind Emma's ear. "For starters, if Emma ever spouts that tacky 'I will always find you' line we're breaking up immediately."

"Hey!" Emma protested, glaring playfully at the brunette. "That's a family motto!"

Henry laughed at the scandalised expression on Emma's face before a huge yawn escaped him, causing Regina to frown and check her watch. "Why are you so tired Henry? It's only 8:30."

Henry rubbed his eyes, quickly shoving his last piece of pie into his mouth as he saw his blonde mother's hand inching towards it. "Last night was awesome. Me and dad played video games and then Tinkerbell came over- I think she thought dad was gonna be alone because she brought wine... But she seemed happy to see me anyway. Tink was really fun and we stayed up till 3am playing games."

"Your father let you stay up till 3am on a school night?" Regina scowled and Emma attempted to match her anger but was secretly happy about this development, it seemed Neal would be able to move on after all.

"No..." Henry lied lamely, eyes widening as he realised he had got his father into trouble.

"Right, get ready for bed right now young man." Henry jumped up, smiling lightly as Emma offered him a quick wink which basically conveyed 'don't worry about your mom, I'll calm her down'. "We'll be up to tuck you in shortly."

Henry nodded and darted up the stairs with a grin on his face. His two mothers would be tucking him in together for the first time and they would finally be a proper family.

"We have to speak to your imbecile ex Emma." Regina furrowed her brow, and Emma climbed into her lap, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll tell him not to do it again and he won't. Do you always worry so much about trivial things?"

"Mm." Answered Regina, but staring into Emma's twinkling eyes, all she felt in that moment was warmth and love.

Emma shifted, pressing their hips together and desire was suddenly coursing through the brunette's body. "Well then I'll need to be by your side often to ensure your mind is elsewhere." She leaned in, pressing a kiss against Regina's pulse point which caused the brunette to shiver and her stomach to clench uncomfortably.

"Come on, let's go tuck Henry in." There was a new note of urgency in the brunette's tone as she flicked her wrists, causing them to be transported outside of their son's room.

"In a rush Madame Mayor?" Emma spoke innocently, pushing the door to Henry's room open, and brushing against Regina's hip with her own as she entered. Her eyes then filled with love at the sight of her half-asleep son with one eye open and one closed, clearly trying his best to stay awake.

"Goodnight kid." Emma murmured the words, pressing a kiss to Henry's forehead as Regina tucked the sheets tightly around his pyjama clad body.

"Have sweet dreams Henry." Regina leaned in and pressed a kiss to the spot adjacent to where Emma had just kissed.

"G'night moms, I love you." The young boy closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was his two mothers staring down at him lovingly, hand in hand.

The two women creeped out of the room and Regina shut the door gently, waving her hand in front of it before walking towards her bedroom, knowing Emma would follow.

"Why'd you do that in front of his door?" Emma asked curiously, green eyes fixated on the glorious sight of Regina's ass in her tight pants as she swaggered towards her bedroom.

"Soundproof spell." Regina answered, entering the bedroom with a smirk on her face as she turned and pulled the wide eyed saviour close.

"Oh..." Emma breathed, heart pounding erratically as Regina slid her hands into the back pockets of her tight jeans, tugging her closer to place a slow and sensual kiss on her lips.

"Regina?" Emma asked a moment later as they both pulled away breathlessly from the kiss and the older woman undid the button on the blonde's jeans, pausing to meet her eyes.

"Yes Emma?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Emma smiled and began tugging off the buttons on Regina's shirt, green orbs filled with lust as she chucked it onto the ground.

"Regina?"

"Mm?"

"You know I love you too right?"

"Uh huh." Regina's mouth was busy covering Emma's neck and chest with kisses, yanking her shirt impatiently off of her body and humming appreciatively at the sight of the topless saviour.

"Regina?"

"Shut up now, Emma." The brunette smirked amusedly, pulling the tight jeans down Emma's legs, helping her step out of the tight material and gazing at her body in a predatory manner, moistening her plump lips with her tongue.

"Can I ask one last question?" Emma's eyes met Regina's and electricity exuded between the two of them as Regina pushed her down onto the bed, bodies tangling deliciously.

"Hurry up." Regina crooned, tugging hungrily at the panties covering Emma's sex and pressing a kiss to her upper thigh.

Emma bit down hard on her lip, her voice uneven as she teasingly murmured "have you ever wanted to fuck a woman?"

This time there was no hesitation as Regina's lustful eyes met Emma's and with a smirk she purred out her response, voice sultry and laden with desire.

"Yes Ms Swan I have, but never more so than in this very moment."

And then Regina's mouth was doing things to Emma that lost the blonde all ability to talk; and so the questions ended.

 _The End._

* * *

 **I didn't plan on writing an epilogue but if it is something you guys want just let me know and I'll happily write one. x**


End file.
